Chocolate Kisses
by LibertySun
Summary: Brian accompanies Gus on his daycare's field trip to Hershey Park.He finds himself wanting more than chocolate kisses from his son's teacher, Mr. Justin. A/U Full of Fluffy Fluffiness!
1. Off Limits

"…but mommy you said! You promised!" Gus pleaded with whining desperation.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry, but your sisters' sick & your mama's got to work. I promise you I'll make it up to you. We'll find someone else to go with you. You're _still_ going on the trip honey, don't worry." Lindsay was trying her best to reassure her less assured son.

"OK. I want Jenny to feel better, but I want daddy to go with me!" He was determined.

Lindsay bit her lip to prevent from spilling out her groan of uncertainty in front of Gus.

Brian Kinney? Field trip chaperon? Yellow school bus full of runny nosed little 'life enders' smelling of cookies and dirt? She laughed at the thought as she envisioned his Armani suit smothered in crumbs and finger paint.

"Done. Daddy's going." Great. Melt down averted. Gus was pleased. Now, all she had to do was tell daddy.

* * *

"I can't. I'm busy." Brian said matter-of-factly.

"Oh stop it. I haven't even told you the details." Lindsay couldn't let him say 'NO.'

"Gus is so excited to go with his daddy. His day camp has been planning this trip to Hershey Park since the beginning of summer."

Brian groaned inwardly. Damn it she played the 'Daddy card'. Though he was certainly no stranger to the delivery of disappointment, with Gus there was never an option.

Christ. Looks like he was going to have to pack his brown sacked lunch. The Kinney boys were going on a field trip.

"Fine." He declared in defeat. "When does this nightmare, I mean, _fun filled trip _begin?"

"Bus leaves at 6am Friday morning from Gus's daycare. You'll be back by 2pm on Saturday. The Center's gotten a hotel so the kids can be refreshed before the ride home…" Lindsay was still spouting off details but Brian began to tune her out.

He glanced briefly down at his desk. His eyes caught sight of the plane ticket to Miami. There would be no white party for him this weekend. He groaned. The only man he'd be seeing this weekend was Gus. Not that he didn't adore spending quality time with the kid, but he had had much different _bonding activities _in mind.

"…If you pick him up today you can tell them the change in plans. Just ask for Mr. Justin, that's his teacher. Brian are you listening to me?" Lindsay paused and looked pointedly at the man before her.

_Mr. Justin? _Gus's teacher was a man? "Yes. I'm listening." He told her hurriedly.

"So, what does this Mr. Justin _look like_?" she shot him a knowing look as he continued through a sideways grin "you know, so I'll know who to approach this afternoon."

"Don't even think about it!" Lindsay practically screamed the words.

Brian knew her well enough to know that her forcefulness and insistence could only mean two things. The man _was_ gorgeous and _gay_.

Hmm maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_How heterotastically quaint, _Brian thought as he pulled up to the childcare center. It had the ambiance of 'The All American Dream' complete with red shutters and white picket fence surrounding the walk way.

Squeals and shouts danced through the air. Brian stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, enjoying the exuberance of youth. He walked into the building only to find it empty. The back door to the closest classroom was open. Children's laughter floated towards him wrapped within the breeze that softly blew the curtains.

Kids were sporadically scattered about. Several were playing some game on the sidewalk, a few girls were jumping rope, most were simply running off their afternoon snacks' sugar content. He watched as three boys chased several girls.

Brian wondered if he ever chased _boys_ at this age. He could only assume that he did, for he had no clear memory of ever crushing on a girl. He quietly mused "Girls are icky." to himself warranting a genuine chuckle.

Not surprisingly, several of the young female teachers were immediately positioned in front of him. Each one trying to be the first to address this hot new visitor.

He focused his attention on an attractive girl with smooth skin that reminded him of milk chocolate. He was slightly enthralled watching the sun dance playfully on her dark curls. He shot a brief glance to the hideous cotton t-shirt she wore and read her name 'Daphne'. He immediately found himself liking this girl. Her smile was kind. Hell, if he was straight he might have even turned up the 'Kinney charm'.

"Hello Daphne (she blushed), I'm Brian Kinney, Gus Pete-" his sentence was replaced with his son's small but loud voice, "Daddy!" The boy was all smiles. Brian had to admit the little man brought out plenty of smiles in himself.

"Hey sonny boy! I hear we're going on a trip." He said whisking his child into his arms.

"Uh huh! We're going to ride rides and eat chocolate until we throw up!" noticing his dads' (mock) disgusted face, he looked away shyly "That's what Mr. Justin says. Isn't he silly daddy?"

"He sure is Buddy. Where is Mr. Justin anyway? I have to tell him I'm coming to the park with you." Brian couldn't wait to meet this phantom gorgeous gay man whom (according to Linds) was _off limits._

"Oh, he's not here anymore. I guess his mommy picked him up already." Gus stated simply.

"His mommy?" Brian inquired from his all knowing child.

Just how _young _was this Mr. Justin anyway. No matter. The younger they are the more likely they are to match his stamina. _'Bring him on' _He thought.

"I don't know daddy. He's a big kid. He's lucky, he doesn't have to go to school anymore. You know what? I think maybe he's a grown up, but he's _not_ grown up _old_ like you." Gus explained with his face in deep concentration.

Old like him? Brian didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This little shit was definitely a Kinney, brutally honest until the last tear is shed.

Setting Gus back on the ground, Brian informed the nearest group of his newest fans (He couldn't help but think they should be watching the children and not his ass. Either way he liked being admired) that he would be replacing Lindsay on the field trip. The women had _no problem _with the adjustment.

"Let's go get your stuff sonny boy." he ushered his son through the door as he heard random goodbyes from Gus's friends.

Immediately upon entering his classroom, Gus took his daddy by the hand. He felt the need to show him everything he had ever touched, looked at, or thought about in the brightly colored classroom. Brian feigned listening halfway through the kids' excited utterances.

His eyes were drawn to the enormous mural painted on the rooms' largest wall. It was phenomenal. Brian let out an involuntary gasp as he looked closer. There was _Gus_ swinging on the swings of the one dimensional park scene. The likeness was amazing. He could only assume the rest of these children were Gus's classmates.

He didn't remember ever having anything so grand when he was in school, but he thought for what he spent on childcare he was glad that his son did. He wondered two things. First, who had painted it? Secondly, would they be interested in a job in Kinnetik's art department?

The tour ended at Gus's cubby where he _finally_ began to gather his belongings. His father's attention however did not remain on the mini Kinney below him, but rather on the bulletin board above. It was full of classroom photos. He astutely scanned them all until he found what he was looking for. Mr. Justin.

_His eyes_. His eyes were fucking incredible. The bluest goddamn eyes Brian had ever seen. And those lips. _Sweet Lord _how he wanted to kiss and suck on them, savoring every luscious taste. Though he was seated Indian style in the picture, Brian could tell the man was built quite to his liking. He wished he could get a glimpse of his ass. He could only imagine it to be as mind blowing as the rest of him.

'_Off limits _my ass he thought. _His ass _is **mine**.'


	2. Big Boy Kisser

"Can you believe it Mr. Justin? Layla tried to _kiiiisss_ me on the swings! She really did." Gus declared making a scrunched up face and adding a silent 'blech' for reinforced disgust.

"I believe you. Looks like Layla likes you Gus." Justin replied handing Gus a handful of legos.

"Well I _don't_ like her." He stated firmly, as he continued to place the legos into their proper container.

Justin let out a small laugh, and tousled the boys' auburn mop of hair. The kid really was one of the most adorable he'd ever seen. Over the years he'd seen his share of cute kids. He's worked in childcare since high school and has his Associate's Degree in Early Childhood Education. He was currently working towards his Bachelors in Elementary Ed.

For as long as he could remember he had wanted to combine his love for both working with children and art. Despite his father's vast disapproval, Justin wanted to be an grammar school art teacher. For now, he was perfectly content with his senior staff position at Sunnybrooke Academy.

He knew as a teacher you weren't ever supposed to play favorites, but there was something about this little boy that had him unable to resist. Though he tried hard not to let the rest of the children or staff know it, Gus _was_ indeed Justin's favorite student.

"I don't want to kiss her, or _anybody_. I guess Layla's a boy kisser. Mr. Justin are you a boy kisser or a girl kisser? Mommy and mama are girl kissers. Daddy though, he's a big boy kisser."

Justin felt his own cheeks redden, this child was so beyond his years. Perhaps this was why he had bonded so closely with Gus. He comes from gay parents, so he's already more aware of the real world than any other child in this building. Justin felt good to be accepted for who he was, even if only by a 5 year old.

"Daddy's coming to Hershey Park with us! I'm so glad cause' I don't get to do a lot with him most times." Gus's whole demeanor brightened at the mere mention of his father. A fact that did not go unnoticed by his teacher.

"Oh, why not?" Justin asked genuinely interested.

"He's really busy. He makes a lot of money. It's true, he wears a tie and everything!"

"A tie? Wow. He must be important."

"Oh he is. He spends all his time showing people pictures of stuff they already own. Then they give him their money and he gives them the pictures of their stuff back. So then they can show other people all the stuff they have and the people will buy it."

Justin considered the boys words for a moment, then realized it was a pretty accurate depiction of 'Ad Executive' he'd read on Gus's forms.

"You're right Gus. He's a very busy man."

"Yeah , and sometimes he dances a lot, and mama says he spends his nights looking for anything he can ram into."

Justin choked on his breath, and anxiously awaited the boys' continuance.

"Which I guess he can ram just about anything, you know, as long as he runs hard and fast enough into it."

_Yes. Gus Peterson was definitely his favorite student._

He looked at the child, but couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Gus wasn't finished.

"You'd think he'd be covered in bruises from all that ramming, but he doesn't have _any_. I checked. Maybe he heals fast like the Hulk. Do you like the Hulk? Uncle Mikey gave me a Hulk comic once, he has a comic book store you know. Do you like comics? Yeah Uncle Mikey's really cool. He's a boy kisser too." Gus barley took a single breath as he poured the words towards his teacher.

"Well, the rooms' all cleaned up. Thanks for helping me buddy." Gus simply nodded an 'you're welcome'.

Justin enjoyed these quiet moments towards the end of the day. After the majority of the kids had gone home, and he could do his chores at his own pace, usually with only one or two students in tow. Today it was only Gus. Lindsay usually picked him up before now. He wondered briefly where she was but decided to go straight to the source.

"Why's your mommy so late today Gus?"

"Oh, Daddy's picking me up today. Jenny's real sick and mama's working on a big case. She's helping put a bad man in jail. Isn't that cool?"

"Really cool." Justin agreed with faux nonchalance. He couldn't get past 'daddy's picking me up today'.

From the way all of his coworkers were going on about him today, the man apparently was _to die for_. As if that wasn't reason enough to be nervous about meeting him, his son had just confirmed that he was a 'dancing, ramming big boy kisser'.

Justin felt slightly dizzy. He took two cups from the water cooler and let an eager to please Gus fill them up. He took a sip in a weak attempt to calm the incessant fluttering of the butterflies that had just taken up residence in his stomach.

As he was about to walk Gus into the combined classroom of remaining students to watch the ritualistic 'wind down' movie, he heard the chime of the door.

He knew it was _him_ before looking up. A heavy fog of sexual energy invaded the room. The air felt almost too thick for Justin to breathe. He barely felt Gus push passed him. Hell, he was barely aware of who and where he was.

'Oh my holy damn' were the only words resounding through his head. He could only pray he didn't utter them aloud. He wasn't sure.

Brian Kinney was undeniably the hottest man Justin had ever seen.

Pure sex dripped from this man like melted ice cream in July. Fuck. Now all Justin could imagine was licking ice cream from this man's perfectly toned body. Every. Delicious. Inch.

"Mr. Justin!" Gus said exasperatedly tugging at his teachers pants. Apparently he'd been trying to get his attention for a while.

Urging his half hard cock to settle down, he begrudgingly transferred his gaze from father to son. _No wonder Gus was so adorable._

"What's up buddy?" he asked, while hoping like hell that Mr. Kinney had not in fact noticed any of the following…

…The break in his breathless voice, the heat in his cheeks that were certainly by now an obvious hue of pink, the length of time in which he spent practically _gawking_ at him, or the defiant erection ever present in his pants.

His body _never_ fucking listened to him.

"This is my daddy!" Gus declared proudly.

Taking the man's outstretched hand, Justin forced himself to meet his gaze. He read the knowing gleam in his eyes and accompanying smirk. Shit. Yeah, he'd definitely noticed. All of the above.


	3. Crave

For a little guy Gus sure knew how take up a lot of room in a bed. Brian lay looking at his miniature self trying to figure out how he managed to stay so cute even with his toes somehow lodged under daddy's ribs. His slight drool and little snores were even adorable. He must get that from Lindsay. Brian-fucking-Kinney surely does not snore.

He felt a slight ache in his chest that he couldn't blame on the pizza Gus had insisted on for dinner. It was a smidgen of heartache. He'd often promised himself he'd start spending more time with his son. He never did. This time he was going to.

What better way to start anew than with this field trip. Brian's insides stirred a little, still not the pizza. He was fucking excited. Not only would Gus be getting 'one on one daddy time', he was hoping daddy would be getting some 'one on one teacher time'.

Brian let out an audible groan. Damn. That man was infinitely better than his photograph, and his ass? Oh yeah, more perfect than even _his_ imagination could have conjured up.

_Beautiful._ The lesbionic word both surprised (and almost) scared him when it popped into his mind. No other word applied. Brian had seen damn near _every_ man gay, straight or undecided in the Pitts. Some had been hot, sexy, even gorgeous. There was always the 'need to fucks' and the 'never gonna happens', but there had never been a '_beautiful_'…until _now_.

He smiled to himself remembering the blonde's reaction to him. The Kinney induced apocalyptic meltdown was in full effect. He swore if he'd listened hard enough he could have actually heard Justin's heart racing.

A wave of triumph broke through him as he pictured the man's cheeks flushing with color. Yes. He quite liked that reaction. He also enjoyed the way he almost lost his words. The man's gasps for breath had Brian's mind working overtime imagining the sounds he'd make while fucking.

However, nothing surprised and delighted him more than the teacher's cock's reaction to the Ol' Kinney charm. Well, actually there _was_ something that surprised and delighted him more than that. That would be the _size_ of the aforementioned cock. For a man with such a small (but oh so delectable) stature he was very well endowed. Brian subconsciously licked his lips.

He only wished he'd have gotten to talk to _Mr. Justin_ longer than a minute. Right on cue, his mother's intrusive cock blocking God interfered. He had to take a phone call almost immediately after shaking hands.

He had waited impatiently for several minutes before he no longer had an excuse to linger. Brian couldn't help but think that the man had purposefully carried the call on longer than necessary. It didn't surprise him. Justin was noticeably nervous as hell.

Gus groaned and rolled over onto his side. Brian was grateful for the extraction of tiny feet practically dancing on his internal organs.

He glanced at the clock, 2am. Only four more hours and he'd get a chance to see the man currently holding his thoughts hostage. He only hoped the ransom was a cost he'd be able to pay. He was prepared to give anything to get this man, except his _heart._

Brian had considered driving himself to the park, but Gus insisted he wanted to ride the 'big boy bus' with his friends. Though the thought of being crammed on a bus full of ankle biters for three hours appealed less to him than sex with Emmett; he had to admit that being crammed on a bus with a certain blue eyed blond for three hours might be the ride of a lifetime.

Hershey Park. Deb and Uncle Vic had taken him and Mikey there when they were younger. The phantom smell of chocolate assaulted his memory. He inhaled deeply, and pictured Justin on the back of his eyelids.

This trip was going to be fun, delicious, and _fucking hot_. Brian let himself drift into sleep, still picturing the teacher and craving chocolate more than he ever had in his entire goddamn life.


	4. Best Seat In The House

A tornado of color blurred around him at full force. Brian quickly decided it was too damn early to have to tolerate so many breeder spawns. It appeared that each class was in a different colored shirt. Gus & he had been asked to wear blue.

Brian did the best he could. He settled for faded button fly Armani jeans and a blue Armani stretch cotton v-neck t-shirt. Though his entire ensemble was likely worth more than a week of Gus's tuition, it was his only option. He knew these pieces hugged him in _all the right places. _Which in fact was his only criteria for facing the blonde.

Looking around, he saw hundreds of students and parents swirling in chaos around seemingly endless buses. Shit. He questioned how was he even going to get this man alone at any moment today. Then he remembered that he's Brian-fucking-Kinney. 'Where there's a will , there's a way' or whatever-the-fuck. Brian was more than _willing._

"Let's go find your class Gus, and figure out which bus we're on."

The child nodded and then took off running while shouting, "There's Mr. Justin!" pointing his finger as far as his tiny arm would allow.

Brian followed his sons' makeshift arrow, and saw _him. _

He immediately thought 'what the fuck is he wearing?'. Then all too quickly imagined the horrendously cheap outfit in a crumpled heap on the floor of his loft.

Justin was wearing wrinkled khaki cargo shorts, and the same unsightly Sunnybrooke Academy shirt he'd seen him in previously. The mans' sneakers were worn and outdated. He bit back a laugh when he caught sight of that ridiculous floppy hat.

Brian almost felt offended. These treacherous threads were holding the teacher's scrumptious figure captive; and that goddamn hat denied him the enjoyment of those golden locks.

Oh how he wanted to run his hands through that hair, take in it's scent, tangle his fingers around every strand…preferably while simultaneously buried in it's owner's luscious ass.

"Gus!" Justin exclaimed as he bent down to hug the child tightly. Then he _smiled. _

Three things happened.

First, time stopped and the world faded from view.  
Second, Brian stopped breathing.  
Lastly, he was harder than he had ever been. In Record. Fucking. Time.

'_Christ_' Brian thought as he struggled unsuccessfully to regain composure. That goddamn smile was the most beautiful (_there's that damn word again_) ,breathtaking, brightest, boldest, blinding and a plethora of other "B" words he was unable to comprehend at the moment.

Brian subconsciously glanced towards the sky to take in the newly awakened sun. Then looked back at the man hugging Gus. He couldn't help but examine the silly sun logo so rudely dominating the surface of his t-shirt. Original and reproduction were certainly_ no match _for the rays exuding from this blond headed sunshine before him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Brian addressed the teacher laying thick his heaviest sexy drawl. He wanted to send this man a quiver to the core.

Justin couldn't hide his visible tremble. Brian sighed in satisfaction. _Works every time._

_That voice. _Tiny fingers of ice caressed the length of Justin's body, yet somehow he burned with an intense heat. Shit. He wished he'd paid better attention in Biology. Was spontaneous combustion possible?

"Good morning Mr. Kinney." he avoided his eyes and tousled Gus's hair "You ready for some fun kiddo?" he continued; trying his best to ignore the other man's intense gaze currently burning a hole straight through him.

"So formal. Please just call me Brian."

Before Justin could answer Gus interjected. "Or you can just call him daddy like me. He likes it." He offered with every ounce of his five year old enthusiasm.

Justin's cheeks grew hot, and Brian felt a sliver of excitement as he watched color devour that perfectly pale skin. He leaned in closer to the teacher, making sure he'd be able to feel the heat of his words tickle his ear.

"Oh _please_ call me _Daddy_. Gus is right. I absolutely _like it_." He applied a breathless whisper or rasp on all the precise lyrics of his desire.

Brian wasn't sure how he was able to refrain from nibbling the blonde's earlobe, or tracing his tongue along that slender enticing throat. _He suddenly knew how a tempted vampire must feel._

Justin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and with _enormous effort _resisted the pull of this man's vortex. It was strictly against Academy policy to get involved in personal relationships with parents. He loved his job and respected himself.

He wasn't about to let this man think he was up for a random weekend tryst. No. He would be the 'picture of professionalism'. All he had to do was treat Brian like every other parent. He just had to get through the next day and a half with his dignity still intact.

He allowed himself a quick glance of the brunet. Not surprisingly, his eyes were still boring into him. He saw _something_ in them that made him ache (_a fucking tormenting ache_.) He now had a word for that _something._ Predatory.

Brian's eyes were dark, sensual and most certainly mentally undressing him. He shook his head in an attempt to lessen the intensity of those gorgeous hazel pools.

One and a half days. Completely professional. How hard could it be?

"OK Gus, Brian (_daddy) _we're on bus #17. Just give your bags to Miss Josie and go find a seat." Yes. That sounded perfectly professional.

Brian was relishing in this young man's obvious struggle to remain calm. He was trying fervently to pretend that he wasn't feeling this sexual hurricane brewing between them. He was fiercely trying to avoid Brain's advances. _'Not fucking happening' _He thought.

He sent Gus over to Miss Josie, and leaned into Justin's lips (_Oh Fuck those lips) _so close that they were sharing a breath.

"I 'll save you a seat sunshine." he very deliberately traced the outline of his intended 'seat' through his jeans "The best seat in the house. Kinney Guaranteed. "

As Justin watched the receding ass of GOD, he finally let himself breathe and relax. He had been holding his breath since he felt the heat of Brian's own on his lips.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sun. Remembering that vulturine glint in the brunet's eyes, the sun's heat did nothing to warm him. He was _shivering_, and quite honestly wondering if he was going to make it out of this alive.

One and a half days. Strictly Professional. He declared to himself, as he climbed the steps to bus #17. This was going to be the _longest_ thirty six hours of his life.


	5. Weapon of Choice

"Looks like it's just me, you, Gus and Bryce today Mr. Kinney. There's enough adults for just about a 1.1 ratio. So we're kind of going to be responsibly teamed in pairs."

Brian was truly trying to listen to the woman seated in front of him. However, with Gus bouncing excitedly next to him and seeing that silly hat ascend the bus' steps made it frustratingly difficult.

"So many parents came today, even more than had originally signed up." Daphne told him "I guess they were all too eager to take off of work." She smiled her kind smile.

Brian returned it, then let his eyes inspect the blonde (now standing in the aisle) from top to _fucking delicious bottom_. Justin's eyes locked with his for a millisecond before the man desperately searched for somewhere else to look. He seemed to be contemplating where to sit. '_Best seat in the house sunshine.' _Brian thought.

Justin's feet felt leaded to the tiny aisle of the vehicle. He had planned to sit with Daphne, but _of course _she was seated directly in front of _him_. When he met Brian's sweltering gaze he _knew_ he needed a plan B.

He was paired with Layla today because she was one of the surprisingly few students whose own parents did not come.

"Let's go sit near Gus Mr. Justin! He's my man squeeze." She explained.

_Not in a million goddamn years kiddo. _He thought, ushering her into the seat as close to the front and as _far _from the brunet as possible.

Brian smirked but couldn't help feeling a sickening pang of disappointment. So _this_ was how it was going to be? Just as well, the teacher was only prolonging the inevitable. In truth, this only made him that much more excited for the pursuit.

He quickly decided that he's found a new hobby, 'Blond Game Hunting' and he was armed with hisnine inch weapon of choice.

"So we're locked into some kind of buddy system?" Brian asked turning to meet Daphne's eyes. She really was adorable.

She let out a laugh "Well, Miss Josie just paired us together this way to help keep track of everyone. We should be doing the majority of everything together. But it helps to know who's looking after who."

Brian knew _exactly_ the buddy he wanted to look after, under, around…inside & out.

'_Christ why does this man have to be gay?_' Daphne griped mentally. He was hands down the sexiest creature in Pittsburgh, quite possibly in the entire fucking universe. She thought immediately of her friend.

She and Justin Taylor had been best friends since before she could remember. He was smart, sexy, giving and unbelievably talented. He was also very much to her (now completely accepted) dismay, irrevocably a fan of penis. Looking now at one Brian Kinney she could only think '_Lucky Justin'_.

Mr. Kinney appeared to be intently studying something out of her line of sight. Turning slightly, she followed his gaze. _Of course. _He was looking at the blond head seated too many seats away from them. _She made a mental note to yell at Justin for not sitting near her as promised. _Seeing the evident WANT in those hazel eyes, her deliciously evil mind hatched a plan.

"When we get to the hotel tonight the rooms are all doubles, so we've been assigned as we are now. The adults will get the beds. The hotel has set up roll a-ways for all of the kids, but we'll be swapping around kids then. Though, I'm the only one who can tame this beast (she ruffled Bryce's red hair and received a stare of contempt) It's all '_girls with girls_' and '_boys with boys_'." She said with dramatic sing-songy sarcasm. "You know all about that I'm sure." she smirked.

Brian couldn't help but smile at her, but let his face fall. He wanted more than anything to share a room with Mr. Taylor. He knew he wasn't going to do anything inappropriate with his son and another child present. He just wanted him _near_ him. Just them, where the man could not escape his company.

OK admittedly he was also quite enticed by the idea of perhaps catching a glimpse of the man in their shared bathroom. His mind assaulted him with a steamy image of his face buried in the depths of dripping wet blonde hair, the heat of the water beating down on his own bare skin. He shuddered.

He wondered just how far away Justin's hotel room was going to be from his own.

He now felt more discouraged than ever. He may never even get to talk to him today. _Talk? _Brian-fucking-Kinney _longing_ to just talk? Christ. What the hell was wrong with him? There were far better activities they could do with their mouths.

For a reason so foreign to Brian (he couldn't even begin to describe it) he was very much interested in getting to know this Justin Taylor. More than he ever should. More than he'd ever admit.

As he began to inwardly curse himself for being a fucking lesbian, Daphne granted him a reprieve.

"I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind," she started shyly, Brian was sincerely listening.

"If you'd be OK with me switching partners with Miss Josie? You know, I could really use some girl talk right now. Fucking men." Her eyes flashed feigned embarrassment "Sorry." she added.

Brian let out a small, but genuine laugh, "Sorry's bullshit. We men _are_ assholes." She blushed.

What did it matter? Though he liked Daphne, he didn't much care anymore who he was paired with if it wasn't going to be _him._

"She's paired with Mr. Justin." She said nonchalantly, not letting her excitement show on her features. _She should've been an actress_.

"Mr. Justin's gonna play with us today and all night?" Gus's exceeding eagerness did nothing to rival the elation now making _every _body part Brian owned tingle in anticipation.

"Sure thing buddy." he answered his son, looking back towards Daphne "If you're sure?" he asked nonchalantly, not letting his excitement show on his features. _He should've been an actor_.

Brian glanced toward the blonde head at the front of the bus, the man was literally giggling. That smile was so damn hot. Mr. Justin will indeed be playing with them today and all night. _Game on you sexy little shit._

_

* * *

_

They had been on the road almost two hours when Justin's stomach sounded an audible growl. His memory sent him a fleeting image of 'Winnie the pooh' .

"Oh bother." he mused to the pigtailed little princess beside him "I've a Rumbly in my Tumbly."

Layla let out an infectious giggle. Justin followed her example. He found himself grateful for the planned breakfast at McDonald's in just a few minutes.

His stomach was screaming 'feed me!' whilst the rest of his body was just fucking flat out screaming. He had made a conscious effort _not _to glance back even once during the last two hours.

He didn't trust his body's reaction if he was engulfed in that hazel maelstrom of raw sex again.

Would he be able to speak? Would he be able to stand? Would he be able to keep the blood from rushing to his face...and that other place?

His body _never fucking_ listened to him.

God. He needed to get off of this bus.


	6. Meat Thief

Brian sat watching in awe at the amount of food his son was consuming. The mere thought of eating so many pancakes made him queasy. He sipped mutely on his sweetened coffee and barely nibbled his green apple slices.

He couldn't eat. He was absolutely fucking _starving_, but not for anything on the menu.

"Justin!"

The sound of the blond's name had his hunger stirring aggressively. He drew his attention away from his son's barbaric feasting, and saw the blue eyed morsel carrying his tray. _Jesus Christ, & _here Brian thought Gus was eating _a lot. _He couldn't stop the smile from breaking out across his face. He believed the teacher was hungry for _everything_ on the menu.

Daphne was frantically calling her friend over to join them. Justin hesitated, but was given no choice when Layla plopped (none to gracefully) onto the seat next to Gus. Justin was forced to take the only remaining chair, one _way __too close to Kinney_.

"No Layla! Don't sit by me!" Gus ordered.

"Now Sonny boy, that's awfully rude." Brian sent a friendly smile to his son's admirer "If your friend wants to join us she certainly can."

"But-" Gus's protest was cut short when Bryce interrupted in a sneering tone "She's not his friend, she's his giiiiiirlfriend."

"Nuh-uh she is not. Tell her daddy!" Gus looked pointedly at his father as if expecting him to wrestle his verbal attacker to the ground. _He admittedly thought about it._

"Knock it off Bryce." Daphne warned.

The boy stuck his tongue out at Gus.

"I thought you didn't even _have_ a daddy! My mom said you only have two disgusting dykes! You're gay Gus." The hatred in Bryce's words were evidently mirroring those of his parents'.

He jumped from his seat and announced, "I'm going to the play part Miss Daphne." Giving her no chance to object.

Brian suddenly thought of the phrase '_beat him like a redheaded stepchild_'. Though, with his past with Ol' Jack, he would never raise his hand to a child.

He had no such policy about _tripping _said child.

"Hey!" he snarled shooting Brian a look born from loathing and disbelief.

Luckily, Gus hadn't noticed the cause of Bryce's sudden tumble. Brian felt almost ashamed of his actions (_almost_). Justin and Daphne both struggled to suppress a laugh.

Brian simply looked at the little twat, and a raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Daphne! Did you see? He-He-" Daphne interjected "I didn't see anything. Now hurry to the play room we're leaving in thirty minutes."

"You want to go play too?" Brian asked his son who was surprisingly still shoveling in the calories.

"Not yet daddy," Gus answered through a mouthful of hash browns "But I'm almost done all my breakfast." He proudly presented his near empty styrofoam plate.

Brian smiled warmly, then repositioned himself to face the man sitting to his right. He swiveled his elbows all too intentionally to brush against Justin's arm.

Christ. The blond's bare skin was blazing against his own. Brian felt an actual surge of electricity. He half expected to see a literal spark fly. It was a touch unlike any he had ever felt, and as the 'Stud of Liberty Avenue', he'd felt a fuck ton of touches.

He glanced upwards, and met those _goddamn stars _Justin calls eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't having this newfound feeling alone. Brian read them carefully. Yeah, there was definitely lust, nervousness, fright…and _something_ else. He didn't want to think too hard to figure out what that might be.

Fuck. He was going to say something to this _beautiful_ man. What was it again?

Justin jumped slightly at the first contact with that bronze skin. He couldn't fathom how such a slight touch could send him into such disarray. His mind was clouded with too many emotions. Some he identified, some he didn't. He swallowed hard trying to dislodge the invisible wad of terror and desire from his throat. What was this man doing to him?

Picking up all of the prospective pieces of his scattered thoughts, Brian spoke.

"Hey there _buddy_. Looks like the girls have changed the plans. _Women_." he feigned exasperation.

He prided himself on his ability to sound so arrogant when he was suddenly uncertain of himself for the first time in his life. He didn't like this feeling.

Justin reluctantly tore his gaze away from Brian's (before he lost complete control) and focused on Daphne. "What's he talking about?"

Brian traced his finger along Justin's jaw line, gently cupped the same finger under his chin and turned him back to face him.

"_He's_****talking about Daphne switching places with you today, and _tonight_."

His heart was currently giving it's best performance as a humming bird. _Ten hours in Hershey _& _A night in a hotel room with Brian Kinney? _Yep, it was beat, beat, beating the fuck away!

Justin opened his mouth, but for a moment forgot how to speak. He'd been talking eloquently for years, so why now was he embarrassingly unable to form a single word? Shit. Words no longer held meaning _and_ where the hell did his fucking voice run off to?

Justin would like to be able to say that he produced a very reasonable, witty response. He would like to say that his voice remained smooth and even. He would like to be able to say he was completely mature and composed.

In actuality, he mumbled a slew of unintelligible ramblings that couldn't have been deciphered by a Mensa member with a Captain Astro decoder ring.

He simply nodded his head and hurriedly turned his flushed cheeks away from Mr. Kinney. Luckily, Gus spoke and prevented him from having to fumble for a response that wouldn't make Brian question his sanity.

"You get to spend the whooole park day with me and Daddy Mr. Justin. Isn't that so awesome? (he emphasized the word with two clenched fists raised in the air)"

"You bet Gus, we're going to have so much fun."

"Uh huh, and then we get to have a slumber party. So cool!" Gus declared as he finished cleaning up his breakfast mess.

"Yes, sonny boy, we're gonna have ourselves an _unforgettable sleepover_." Brian drawled seductively, his eyes never leaving Justin's.

"I went to Ryan's house for a sleepover once, but mommy came to get me early. Not cause' I was scared or nothing. I just missed my own bed and Ryan's mom made me eat peeeeas." He shook his head in disgust at the offending memory.

All three adults chuckled.

"Have you ever been to a sleepover Mr. Justin? If you haven't don't worry, cause' mama says daddy's slept with every man in Pittsburgh. So he really know his sleepovers. Yeah, Daddy will make sure you have loads of fun."

Brian choked on his coffee. Did his child just tell this man his 'daddy' was a whore? Yes, yes he did. If Brian didn't know himself better, he'd swear he was blushing.

He cleared his throat, "OK buddy, time to go to the play room while you've still got time." He motioned to Daphne and asked with his eyes to please escort him. She obliged.

"OK daddy, I really love playing in the plastic balls! They're so my favorite." He threw his trash away and grasped Miss Daphne's hand in his own.

Justin felt the room enclose around him. He couldn't catch his breath. He was currently in the exact position he'd been trying like hell to avoid. Alone with GOD. He just knew this man would start in on him, and cause him to blush and lust like crazy. He didn't disappoint.

"How about you Sunshine? Is playing with balls _so_ your favorite too? I know I sure enjoy burying balls." He looked up from under his lashes and provided his trademarked smirk.

He quietly mused to himself 'I've got a plastic ball you're more than welcome to play with. _Anytime_.' He's been in remission for a while now and everything's in Fantastic. _Fucking_. Order.

Justin didn't know where the words came from. He hadn't even thought them…_he didn't think_. "Absolutely Brian, I love being buried with balls."

What was he doing? '_Strictly Professional_' remember? he scolded himself. He was _so _fucking hard, and judging by the Brunet's widened eyes and sudden shift in his chair he wasn't the only one.

He had to get away from this man. _Now._

"Layla let's go see what Gus is up to!" he said cheerfully to the little girl whose was taking her last sip of milk.

"YAY!" she exclaimed excitedly and Justin led her into the playroom.

He allowed himself a parting glance into those hazel eyes. They were darkened with desire and frustration. '_Sorry'. _Justin thought, _'Picture of Professionalism'._

_'Oh. Fuck him! (and not in a positive life affirming way)' _Brian exclaimed quite loudly in his mind. He was _so_ goddamn stiff, and more than ready for _immediate_ release. He glanced over to see that Gus was playing happily and being watched thoroughly; then headed to the restroom.

If he didn't help himself in the next two seconds he didn't think he'd survive a fucking third.

Luckily, the bathroom was currently unoccupied. He entered the first stall. Faster than a virgin comes, Brian had his jeans unbuttoned and his painfully eager cock in hand. He was just about to release himself from agony when a framed picture above the toilet caught his eye.

It was an overly colorful cartoon of all of the restaurants' familiar mascots. Christ. He felt himself soften slightly. It appeared even Brian-fucking-Kinney couldn't jerk off in the presence of a clown, a meat thief, and whatever-the-fuck the purple guy was.

He reassembled his pants.

Justin had r_eturned_ his flirtatious banter. It was now confirmed that the teacher's wall of resistance had begun to crumble. Yes. He had _all _day. One way or another That blue eyed cock tease was going to finish what he damn well started.

Brian had a feeling that when that happened he wouldn't care if a whole goddamn circus was in the room with them.


	7. The Ice Cream Man

Leaving McDonalds, Brian managed to arrive at the bus before Justin. He had prompted Gus to race him. Gus won and Brian would like to say he'd _let _him win. Yes. He'd go with that.

Pulling himself up the stairs he noted there were only three other adults and four children already boarded. He also noted (to his mischievous amusement) that the teacher's previous seat was empty. He ushered Gus towards the window, ignored his protest of '_this is not our seat daddy_', and slid in beside his son.

The air was suddenly filled with a symphony of conversation and laughter. Glancing out of the windshield, his eyes were instinctively drawn to the sun kissed mop of hair. _Brian inwardly prayed that he had lost that fucking hat._

No such luck, he was struggling to remove it from his back pocket as he neared his seat. Intently focused on the dastardly accessory, he parked his perfect ass down into his original space without a glance.

Brian's prized feature stirred with a euphoric heat when it came into contact with the weight and _feel_ of Justin's most delicious feature. OK, _one_ of his most delicious features. Admittedly, Brian had yet to see any part of the man he had not wanted to devour.

He brought his scheming, waiting arms, around the blond's delicate frame.

"OH!" Justin exclaimed in a strangled and _borderline erotic _gasp. Brian decidedly found the sound hot as hell and planned on hearing it again._ Soon._

"If you wanted to sit in my lap Sunshine, all you had to do was ask." notwithstanding lust, his words were hushed, so as not to allow young nearby ears to hear.

Justin swallowed. Hard. Brian decided that _too_ was a sound he'd need to be hearing again. _Sooner._

As he struggled to remove himself from the brunette's grip and the steadily growing temptation in his jeans, Justin felt _hot_.

Hot from embarrassment; and a no holds barred, downright horny as all get out, good old fashioned steamy bothered _**HOT**_.

He told himself '_Think Ice cubes, Icecicles, Igloos, Popsicles… Fuck. The ice cream fantasy was back. _Shyly, he sat himself (and his blazing cheeks) in the seat behind the ice cream man. He breathed deep and continued_, 'Snowflakes, Air conditioning…'_

_

* * *

_

When the bus driver announced that they'd be arriving to the park in fifteen minutes Brian couldn't have been more ecstatic. His mind and body were still very much in a daze of pleasure, embracing the echo of Justin in his lap.

However, that alone was not enough to cancel out the last longest-fucking-forty five minutes of camp songs that had assaulted him.

His plan to engage Justin in an actual conversation was shot to shit when these 'little sex wrecking demons' insisted on a medley of lyrics Brian wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Though, he had to admit the teacher's vocals had surprised the hell out of him. Even singing about birds, bottles, boats or whatever-the-fuck, his voice was _incredible_.

He let himself imagine that amazing humming in the man's throat when his cock was deep within it. Yes. The image was blocking out the incessant singing. Albeit, he couldn't say for certain if the fantasy was doing anything to lower his blood pressure.

If he wasn't off of this bus in _precisely_ fifteen minutes, he was going to need Every. Fucking. Drop. of those ninety nine bottles of beer.


	8. Measure Up

They arrived at the amusement park just minutes before it opened. Expectantly it was packed and extremely chaotic. The Sunnybrooke Academy Buses poured a frantic flood of stir crazy students into the already full parking lot. Daphne couldn't help but compare it to unleashing captive beasts back into the wild.

She sent Bryce to retrieve his backpack that held everything they'd need for the day, and took a moment to stretch.

"You're very _limber._" she stopped abruptly at that voice. She inhaled deeply before she turned to confront the sex on legs that that voice belonged to.

"Mr. Kin (he shot her a disapproving look), Brian." She clarified "How was the ride? I don't know about you but my ears are ringing." She dramatically wiggled her finger in her ear, and shook her head. She smiled," Bryce can't sing for shit." She added.

Brian found himself laughing. Yes. He really did enjoy this girls' company. "So, have you seen my _buddy?" _He delivered the word very deliberately displaying his intentions.

Daphne was Justin's best friend. If she approved, he was in. Literally _and_ metaphorically.

Her cheeks grew hot, "That depends, Do you mean Gus or _Mr. Justin_?" she shot him a wicked smile.

"Gus is getting his backpack. Sunshine on the other hand, seems to have disappeared on me." He accented the latter part of the sentence with a theatrical pouting of his lips.

_Sunshine? _OH MY GOD he was too fucking perfect. Picturing this bronzed statue of a man and her best friend was most probably the sexiest goddamn thing her mind had ever envisioned. Silently she cursed her possession of a stupid vagina.

"I got it daddy!" Gus was suddenly in front of them waving his bag triumphantly.

"Bryce tried to take it but I told him No. That if he didn't let go of it then I was going to tell you. You really are real big huh? Bryce was real scared. Yeah, my daddy's big and strong." Gus was talking a mile a minute, shaking his head with self confirmation.

Brian actually felt a swelling in his heart. It made him happy that his son was proud of him. Granted he had no idea he'd tripped the redheaded kid earlier, Gus was right. If he'd have taken Gus's backpack, he'd have done it again.

Daphne bent down and placed a kiss on the child's cheek. "He sure is Gus. _Big_ and _Strong_." Her eyes burned into Brian's. Christ. She really hoped Justin would loosen up today.

She knew he hadn't been on a date in months. He _needed_ a little action.

Plus, she'd be privy to _all the details_. Brian Kinney was a 'walking orgasm'. She had no choice but to live vicariously through her best friend's cock.

"I better go find Bryce before the security guards do." she rolled her eyes "Have fun today boys." She sent a knowing wink to the tall, dark and homosexual piece of heaven.

"Gus!" Brian followed the voice, Layla.

He scanned the crowd. Justin was making his way through a sea of kids. He seemed to radiate light from his fucking core. Brian was instantly hard.

He was taken aback by his level of excitement at the mere sight of him. Fleetingly, he feared it was about to spill out in a series of _feelings. _He shuddered_ No. _He wasn't about to let that happen.

He had no feelings for this man other than lust, conquest, and savagery.

"Alright guys," Justin addressed the kids "before we go into the park we have to discuss the rules." They looked at him like he was the boss. Brian looked at him like he was the tastiest piece of candy in the place.

* * *

It proved to be quite the challenge to focus on the kids' with the intensity of those hazel eyes trying to eat him with their gaze. Nevertheless, when Justin had finished his instructions to the children, he finally let his body relax and met Brian's eyes.

He gulped heavily as he interpreted the gleam currently reflected in them. Shit. The 'Predator' had returned and was ferociously clawing it's way to the surface.

The teacher found himself struggling with several things.

Regaining his composure, lecturing his insistently rising erection, the zipper on Layla's backpack (in which to remove sunscreen) and most importantly…

…remaining conscious as he awkwardly fought his ever growing _want_ to become 'Prey'.

'_Picture of Professionalism' _he told himself halfheartedly, then raised the bottle of sun block towards two pigtails and a smile.

"Let's put this on Layla, so you don't burn that pretty face." her smile widened as she pushed her bangs back and presented him with her forehead.

Brian followed suit.

"Come on sonny boy let's get you all greased up." He playfully wiped a small amount of Gus's own protecting lotion to the tip of his son's nose.

"Yeah Daddy, we don't want that sunshine to heat me up and burn me hot." Gus responded.

Oh. He Didn't know about all _that. _Brian was certainly a little more than _a lot _interested in the idea of being heated up and burned hot by 'Sunshine'.

He looked over at the heat source in question. He was applying the white lotion to the adorable little girl's slender arms. Finishing Gus's own arms, he stood, and addressed the heat.

"What'd Ya Say? Want me to cream you up Sunshine?" he made a show of shooting the thick white liquid from the bottle in an upwards stream.

The blond said nothing. He licked those perfect lips, and shook his head several times before returning his attention to Layla.

Brian was convinced Justin was trying to shake away his very presence. _I think not Blondie. You're mine. All day._

He handed the bottle of sunscreen back to his son who was insisting he could do his legs by himself '_like a big boy_'.

* * *

As they approached the entrance, Gus spotted several very large blocks that looked like candy bars. He watched interestedly as more kids than he could count rushed towards them shouting excitedly.

"What are they doing?" he asked his daddy.

"Seeing if they _measure up_," he shot a smirk towards the man to his right "they tell you which rides you're tall enough to ride." he finished.

Gus nodded, "Come on Layla let's go!" he rushed towards the structure with the highest line.

Brian smiled, "I think you need to come a little further down here Sonny Boy." He urged.

Gus put on a protesting pout "but I _am_ a big boy!" he returned to the shorter marked blocks with a protesting gait.

"Big? Yes. Tall? Not just yet. Don't worry though, one day you'll be big and tall like me." he smiled genuinely.

His father's reassuring statement painted a grin on the five year old's face. He and Layla began arguing and pushing into each other in order to be measured first. Brian turned towards the teacher.

"You better get that perky little ass up there," He lifted his hand and flipped his palm down, eyed Justin's frame and lowered his hand slightly, "you must be at least this tall to ride _this ride_." He was laying it on thicker than ever.

Justin was determined not to let this man continue to get to him. Confidently he strolled over to the tallest, a Jolly Rancher, while silently praying like hell he was tall enough. _Thank God._

Brian liked this new confident side of Mr. Taylor. It made him even _more _delectable, if that were possible. Brian wasn't sure that it was.

Justin appeared to _just _meet the height requirement. "If you need a couple of extra inches, I've got nine you can borrow. _Anytime_." he drawled.

He received his anticipated reaction. Blood rushed to the man's cheeks, whilst blood rushed to Brian's cock. This new 'confident Justin' raised his eyebrow at him questioningly, he didn't believe him. _He was too goddamn cute._

"It's true. I shall not tell a lie." Justin heard the man say with all of the sincerity and _none _of the innocence of 'Honest Abe'. He made the scout's honor signal with those long delicate fingers. _Holy shit_. He was really telling the truth.

Justin felt his entire body being sucked into the 'Kinney Vortex of Naughtiness.'

He couldn't have been more grateful that Layla pulled him back to reality with a persistent (life saving) tug of his shirt.

_Naughtiness suction averted._

"Mr. Justin are you a grown up?" she asked and he heard Gus interject "Layla! You're not supposed to ask him that."

He looked down shyly "I was just wonderin', you know, cause you're not big and tall like daddy."

Brian snickered, "Aww, don't worry Mr. Justin. You look plenty big to me." he seductively eyed the Blond's crotch.

'_Really Kinney?' _Justin thought. He wished Layla's backpack contained a fucking chain, complete with anchor. His eyes frantically searched for a safe place to reinforce himself.

It was useless. GOD's offending Vortex was pulling at him from all directions & it occupied every inch of the entire goddamn universe.


	9. Cars, Caricatures & Caring

"What's the matter Gus?" Layla inquired worriedly.

They had been in line to ride the bumper cars for a long time, and he hadn't really been talking to her. She hated that he was ignoring her. She loved him and was planning on marrying him after they both turned six.

They weren't going to get a house though, mostly because she didn't think she had enough in her piggy bank to buy one, but also because she didn't like the idea of sharing a room with all of Gus's boy toys.

"Nothing Layla." he responded, his gaze transfixed on the colorful cars crashing into each other with an distinct _boom._

"Are you scared?" she guessed.

"No," he started to protest "well, yeah a little I guess. Just nervous mostly."

She took his hand in her own, he didn't pull away. "Don't worry, it's not a big people ride. It won't be scary." she said with all the soothing reassurance of a great future wife.

He met her eyes and made his tone somber. "It's not that. It's just," he paused trying to figure out a way to explain his reservations "my daddy has tons of 'sperience ramming, you know, he practices _every_ night."

The girl looked at him with all seriousness in her face "So?" she stated simply.

"_So? _He's gonna be _so_ much faster and better than everybody in there! What if they get mad and don't let us ride cause he rams everybody and doesn't leave anybody left for anyone else to ram into?"

Layla nodded, her eyes too, now wide with wonder. 'What if Gus was right and his daddy didn't share the fun with everybody else?' That wouldn't be fair at all.

* * *

Brian heard his son's small voice say 'daddy' and glanced down. He wasn't talking to him, only _about_ him to Layla. Deciding he wasn't needed, he lifted his head and returned his attention to the blond who was still talking about his job.

It turns out that not only was Mr. Justin sexy as all get out, he was also exceedingly smart. Brian inwardly chuckled at the presence of the stale cliché '_Beauty & Brains_'.

In all seriousness he had been impressed when the man revealed he has almost completed his BA degree in Elementary Education. He was ever more so impressed that he was minoring in Art. If his classroom mural was any indication of the depths of his ability, he was nothing short of phenomenal.

Brian couldn't believe that the artist had any physical problems with his hand. He was dumbfounded when Justin had told him about some asshole jock attacking him. He wanted to feel sorry for him, but the man's face as he retold the story, very clearly stated _'I need no one's pity.'_

"So what about you?" Justin asked "Gus tells me you have an important job. I hear you wear _a tie _and everything." He smiled. Damn near blinded, Brian let out a tiny inaudible gasp. _At least he hoped it was inaudible._

"It's true I do. A pretty expensive tie at that." He stated smugly.

Judging by the teacher's blasé reaction, he quickly deduced that a proclamation of success and riches was _not_ the way into those horrifically _tacky khakis_. He softened his posture.

"I own my own advertising company, 'Kinnetik'. It's a relatively new venture but it's doing pretty damn well. Actually, our next quarter's projection shows quite the substantial increase in profits." What was he doing? Talking so easily to this man like he was, what? _a friend_? He had enough friends, he needed fuck buddies.

"I think that's great." Justin declared genuinely.

"Good." Brian meant it. He didn't let himself pause & ponder too long as to why the hell he cared what this man's opinion of him was outside of fucking.

He probably wasn't even going to see this blue eyed treat again after tomorrow. Unless of course he had to pick up Gus, which he had already planned to avoid with earnest.

_'Wow, So Mr. Kinney does have a 'casual' setting on that sex machine of his' _Justin thought.

They had been waiting in line for nearly thirty five minutes, and they were undeniably the best thirty five minutes of his day thus far.

This casual conversation was _incredible. _Getting to know the man engulfed by the 'Predator', had sent a multitude of emotions surging through him.

He hadn't yet decide whether or not he should be bothered by the fact that he was so relaxed with this man right now. How easily his words flowed from his mouth, as long as those words had nothing to do with sex.

"I want the green one!' Gus called 'dibs' on his coveted car, then turned to gaze up at the two men standing behind him.

He rested his eyes on his teacher "You better be careful Mr. Justin, or daddy will ram you like nobody's business!" he cautioned sensibly.

* * *

"Where to next kiddies?" Brian asked as Justin intently studied the map on the park's brochure he held.

"Ice cream!"

"Games!"

Two insistent voices answered him simultaneously.

"Well, it looks like the games pavilion is right around the corner." Justin announced and pointed to his left.

Gus shot Layla a look of _'Ha! I win' _and took off in the direction his teacher was indicating. His tiny admirer closely followed behind.

Brian could see the huge signs reading '_GAMES GAMES GAMES_' just a few feet ahead of them, but his stride was halted by an adorable roadblock, Gus.

"Why'd you stop Sonny Boy?" he asked before he saw that his child was currently enthralled with something. Following his line of sight, he saw what had grabbed his attention.

It was a man sitting at an easel, drawing a young teenage couple seated in a chair before him. He had a silly cartoon drawing of himself advertising '_Caricatures by Dave!_'. Christ, the man was ugly. Brian didn't think even _he _could put enough of a spin on him to present a more appealing campaign.

'Heeey!' he heard Gus groan in aggravation. He looked up and saw that the Dave was apologizing to his son and placing a '_Back in 30 minutes_' sign on his easel.

Before Brian could open his mouth to tell the child they would get his picture drawn later, Justin spoke.

"Don't worry buddy." he addressed the child kindly and bent to make his face level with the smaller one. "I'll draw you! No problem."

Justin smiled warmly and Gus mirrored the action. Brian was almost knocked on his ass by the sincerity in his voice, and the instinctively paternal nature with which this man interacted with his son.

He internally hoped that Gus felt that way about him as well. Yes. He was definitely going to start spending more time with his little man.

Brian watched as Justin took a seat at the easel, and took ample time selecting the perfect instrument to use. He settled on what looked to Brian like a normal cheap black pen. Perhaps it was something fancier, he knew shit about art.

His son excitedly took a seat in front of his teacher and smiled brightly. He was holding _more_ still than Brian had ever thought possible_. __'Why couldn't he have been this still when I had to bring him to my office last month?' _He thought. Cynthia was still bitching about the clean up. Apparently, glitter is the _'herpes of craft supplies'._

"My turn!" Layla professed.

She was already seated and Gus was running to him, sketch in hand.

"Look daddy! It's me, like a cartoon! Isn't it silly? Mr. Justin just drawed it. Just nooow! It's true. He's fast. Yeah, he's real good." He sure was an enthusiastic little shit.

It _was _true. He had completed the drawing in less than five minutes and it was undoubtedly better than Daves'. Then again, perhaps Brian was biased.

He allowed himself another glance at the artist. He was in such profound concentration. Nothing existed but him and the page. It was downright _mesmerizing_.

Brian watched those deliciously delicate fingers dance across the easel. He then saw those hands _tremble_ slightly. Fuck. He was roughly assaulted by an unfamiliar emotion. He found himself both frustrated and grateful that he couldn't identify it.

He hadn't realized just how lost in thought he had been until Layla's sweet voice found him, and brought him back from the nagging grip of sentiment.

She was showing him her picture proudly. He smiled and told her it was beautiful, but not quite as pretty as the real thing. She giggled, and Brian couldn't help but bend down and kiss her freckle specked cheek.

"Daddy look! Mr. Justin's drawing some old people." Gus said a little too loudly and pointed.

Brian curled his lips under, silently hoping that the 'old people' hadn't heard him. "It's not polite to point at people Sonny Boy." He explained. Wow. That was very 'fatherly', he smiled inwardly. He was finally getting the hang of this.

Though he was certain Mel would disagree. He already had four missed calls from her today, and one from Lindsay. It aggravated him. He had already talked to her when they stopped for breakfast. He was perfectly capable of caring for his son alone for thirty-six hours.

He didn't want to hear their 'muncher mommy' lectures, and besides he was admittedly a little pissed at the things Gus had revealed _all too candidly _about their discussions concerning his lifestyle.

_He made a mental note to return Lindsay's call at lunch._

He looked back at the blonde who was finishing the portrait of the elderly couple. Brian felt a shiver of derision as he thought they must have been married for forty years, _at least_. Stupid breeders and their illusion of _love._

Christ. Justin was gorgeous. The sun was cascading in waves of light over his golden hair. Brian was thankful that he was so polite. '_Private Schooled little twat'_. He had removed that fucking hat in the presence of the gray haired woman.

_He made a mental note to kiss this man before lunch._

There he went again. Hopelessly L_OST _in thought as he starred intently at Justin. _He should've packed a compass._

He jumped at little at an unexpected voice whispering into his ear.

It was the woman, "You two really are beautiful together." _Two? She'd better be talking about him and Gus. _"You really care about him. I know. I could see it in your eyes while you were watching him." She was gesturing gracefully towards the artist, and walked to reproach him.

_What the fuck? _This old broad was batty as shit. _'you really care about him'_ Care?

Yeah, he cared alright.

He _cared_ how talented the blond was at giving head. He _cared_ how much yearning he could ignite in those blue eyes with just a look. He _cared_ how tight that delicious ass was going to feel around his cock.

Yes. Brian-fucking-Kinney was one caring son of a bitch.

* * *

Justin's insistence did nothing to persuade the woman from paying him for his work. He reluctantly took the bills from her kindly urging hands. He spun around happily on one leg towards two smiling faces.

"Shall we dare? Dessert before lunch? Who wants ice cream?" He asked beaming, waving the money in the air.

Brian seductively cocked his eyebrow at the blond and drew himself as close to him as his own lean body could achingly allow.

"Please mommy can I have dessert first?" he inquired in a childlike voice that only Mr. Kinney could make sound _oh so sexy_.

He placed a quick chaste kiss on Justin's jaw line, then went to the kids. Both men were feeling _everything_, but chaste.

Justin's mind distanced itself from the youths' declaring what flavor of the frozen treat they were going to get. His thoughts drifted once again to the 'Ice cream man' in front of him, who was currently telling the children something that had them giggling in stitches.

Yes. _Who wants ice cream indeed_. Justin. That's who. He fucking wanted ice cream. He fucking _needed_ it. More than goddamn oxygen.


	10. Shootout Showdown

As they strolled through an area cluttered with game stations, the kids' noticeably went into sensory overload. The colors, the lights, the bells, the prizes. Layla and Gus were bouncing fervently and pointing to everything and nothing in particular all at once.

"Oooh win me that one daddy!" Gus squealed as he gestured to a fluffy bear adorned with a Hershey's kiss shaped hat. "He's got a funny hat!" he giggled.

Brian shot Justin a grin and reached out to playfully tap the top of his hat. "I see that Sonny boy. He must go shopping with Mr. Justin."

His words passed over his son's head but were not lost on the blond who was currently sticking his tongue out at him. That scrumptious lure extracted a involuntary groan from Brian.

"Save that for later Sunshine." he whispered, watching pink kiss those insipid cheeks. '_Twat_.'

"Let's go get you that bear." he said walking up to a western themed game booth, _'Shootout Showdown'_.

"Can you win _me_ one Mr. Justin?" he couldn't resist Layla's adorable pleads, he nodded. "I want that pretty pink one!"

Brian was beginning to think this was sounding very much like a _challenge._

He raised his eyebrow to his 'opponent'. "First one to get the bear gets a (he glanced down at the four innocent ears currently listening intently) _Hug_." He declared.

Justin simply answered with one of those goddamn 'lesbionic knee weakening' smiles.

_This little shit wasn't going to be playing fair._

The mock cowboy greeted them, "Howdy! Saddle on up to a stool partners."

_Partners. _Even out of context that word made Brian shudder, unless of course it was following the words '_Fuck_'or '_Dance_'

"One dollar. Three shots!" He said motioning towards the guns in front of them.

Brian placed two dollars on the counter and glanced at the man beside him.

He had those slender hands of his wrapped with acute carefulness around the gun._ God. _Brian wanted to feel the caress of those fingers coiled around his own 'weapon of choice.'

He removed his focus from his intended target and flashed his eyes towards Brian with apparent smugness. He softly licked those juicy lips.

_No. Definitely not going to be playing fair._

Brian turned up his own smug demeanor. "I'm anxious for my _Hug_. How's your aim Teach?"

Before he could process what the hell had happened, the Buckaroo imposter was handing a pink bear to Layla.

Justin placed his gun back in it's holster and gave a high five to Gus's waiting hand.

"That was so cool!" He exclaimed "You should be a cowboy Mr. Justin. You know, only if you still stay being my teacher."

Justin smiled and sent the child a nod.

"Your turn daddy," Gus turned to look at Layla "I'm getting a bear _too_." he stated firmly.

Brian projected every ounce of his concentration onto the task at hand. There was_ no way _he was going to fail in front of _this _audience. OK, apparently there _was _a way.

"I was distracted." He explained to his son's expression or disappointment.

He swiveled on his stool so that he was facing Justin.

"What can I say Sunshine? I only excel at shooting _one thing_, and it ain't bullets." his tongue instinctively slid to the inside of his cheek.

He gave the cowboy another dollar. He missed another three shots.

Fuck. He didn't even glance back to see the smiles that undoubtedly accompanied the small chorus of chuckles behind him.

He pulled a five from his wallet and slammed it down with immense determination…

Eleven dollars later, Justin approached him.

He tensed. Brian-fucking-Kinney doesn't do embarrassment. If he did, which he doesn't, he wasn't doing it now.

The blond took the gun from his hands. Effortlessly, he shot the target in _one_. He offered Brian the 'Silly hat wearin' bear' and a sly smile.

"We've got to go James Dean, or we're gonna miss lunch."

Brian took the bear in defeat.

"I'll be expecting my _Hug _momentarily." Justin added. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that.

'_Picture of Professionalism' _was rapidly becoming_ 'Picture of I should win a fucking medal for making it until lunch'._

Wordlessly, Brian handed the _offending stuffed toy _to his now, restless and hungry child.

"You better hold onto to that Sonny boy. It's the most expensive bear in all of Pennsylvania."

Gus's eyes widened and he visibly perked up. "Really? Wow. How much did it cost?" he inquired.

"All of daddy's dignity." he told him.

Gus was confused by his father's response but was still excited about his prize. He didn't know how much dignity cost, but decided that he was going to put the bear in his _Special Box _when he got home. Just to be safe.

* * *

Brian's mind was suffocating in disbelief. He closed his eyes briefly in hopes that he'd reopen them only to see the comforts of his loft. The horrific scene that had just played out was most certainly a fucking nightmare.

He looked at the three figures walking cheerfully ahead of him. He was in no hurry to catch up. He couldn't face Justin over a sit down lunch. He was none too eager to sit across from this man for the next hour, at some goddamn 'Picnic table of judgment'.

How had that truly happened? He was good at _everything. _No. damn it, he was going to prove himself to this man _and_ his son before he took another step.

He stopped and looked around. When he saw the game he knew instantly it was _the one._

"Mr. Taylor!" he called out. The teacher and his students turned and joined him.

"This," he motioned to the _'Test your strength' _game in front of him "is what we're playing."

Justin looked at him questioningly, "What are we playing _for_?"

Brian pondered this for a moment. A wild kaleidoscope of possibilities encircled his brain. He shook them away. They had the kids, he had to keep it clean. Clean? Shower. Water.

His train of thought pulled into the station.

He explained the terms. "Loser rides the Tidal Force. Walks around _soaked, _Head (he gently pushed a rogue piece of blond hair from the man's forehead) to _toe_ (he lightly tapped his shoe with his own)."

Justin shook his head a little and smirked, "You? _You're_ going to get those (he gestured towards Brian with a wide sweep of his arms) _fancy_ clothes soaking wet?"

By way of answer, the brunet picked up the game's mallet.

Channeling all of his defeat, embarrassment (_fine_), disbelief, aggravation, and overbearing _unbearable_ sexual fucking tension, he swung.

Instantly, the bell at the top resounded loudly. To Brian it was the sound of reassurance. The sound of winning. The sound of c_ontrol._

He dropped the mallet and met two very awestricken blue eyes, "After lunch Sunshine, I'm getting you _wet_."

_He made a mental note to kiss this man _directly after _lunch. _


	11. Mouse Trap

Brian looked down at his plate. The Academy had arranged a large and surprisingly organized picnic buffet at the Hershey's Pavilion right outside of the park's entrance. He had eaten several pieces of fruit, a few slices of turkey and a handful of Gus's fries. The corndog sat abandoned, but not for long. He had every intention on eating it.

He had wanted to 'carbo-load' as much as possible before seven O'clock. Though he hadn't yet exactly figured out _how_, he _was_ going to be fucking this artist seated in front of him.

He felt relaxed. They had been sitting here for an hour and Brian was very grateful for the huge fans blowing cool air onto his skin. Daphne had sat with them for a while and he had officially decided that he _adored_ her.

Many of the teachers had set up several games and activity stations to keep the children occupied, and allow the adults some much needed down time.

He and Justin had a pretty in depth conversation comparing their fucked up fathers. Once again, the words poured out before he could stop them. He couldn't identify that _'something' _that made him want to know everything about this man and vice versa.

Listening to the blond tell him about his dad's _(Greg? He thought. Then he thought that he shouldn't be thinking this thought. Details didn't matter) _homophobia and disapproval of Justin wanting to work with children _and _his art had that '_something'_ stirring in a full blown frenzy.

He had been watching this man interact with children all day. He wondered how anyone could _not _love him for who he was. _He sent his brain an imaginary appalled glare._

Justin had told him what a great father he was to Gus. It was fucking phenomenal to hear those words. For the past five years he didn't think he'd ever heard that phrase.

Sure, Lindsay sometimes told him he '_tried_' or was '_good_' or '_doing the best he knows how'_; but this man (who had only met him a few hours ago) had said _'great'_. He chose to believe him.

"Five minutes and we're heading back in." He heard a woman announce but was unable to find the body projecting to the voice.

He looked around and saw that Gus and Layla were attempting their best to play Frisbee with several of their classmates. Then he heard _his_ voice.

"Five minutes." Justin tapped his watch.

"Hurry it up Kinney." he said with artificial strictness pointing to the untouched corndog.

Brian raised an eyebrow, kept his eyes locked with the blond's and took the phallic food into his mouth In. It's. Entirety.

Justin's eyes widened and his mouth fell. As he chewed, Brian was half expecting that deliciously pale jaw to quite literally fall to the ground.

* * *

"Uh uh uh _Mr. Justin_." Brian said shaking his index finger back and forth.

Justin was already trying to avoid going on the _'Tidal Force'_. Though it was extremely hot out, he didn't much feel like walking around wet. He also didn't much feel like letting Brian relish in his discomfort. He was an asshole. Albeit a _gorgeous _asshole.

"A bet's a bet." Brian began "Right kids?"

"Yep, it sure is Mr. Justin." Gus said. "You have to go get on that big wet ride! It's going to be sooooo funny." Layla was sharing his laughter.

"Go ooon!" Gus smacked his teacher's butt playfully pushing him towards the ride's line. He and Layla turned away and practically fell to the ground in hysterics.

Brian's hand also smacked Justin's delicious bottom in mock effort to get him moving, and in _real_ effort to kidnap a feel he could hold onto for a while.

Every cheek Justin possessed reddened. He took a place in line. Brian and the kids stood at a safe 'water free' distance to watch.

Gus and Layla squealed with glee as they watched Mr. Justin's boat plunge down into a vast typhoon, engulfing the riders in a wall of water.

Several minutes later, a very wet blond was striding towards them. Brian was planning to laugh. His plans were canceled when his stubborn breath caught in his throat.

The water currently wearing the man's clothes, pressed them tightly against his body. Even these ghastly fabrics looked hot at the moment. Yes. Even the hat.

Brian was both surprised and entranced to see toned muscles on such a slender frame.

He suddenly found himself wishing he'd _lost_ this 'Wet Bet'. Having this man dripping drops of temptation from his _everything _was making him fucking crazy. He actually thought that being drenched in ice cold water would be significantly useful right about now.

The air was suddenly quiet. Why? Brian glanced around and saw a band of performers disassembling instruments. He strained his memory but couldn't remember what they had been playing. He read the sign on the ground '_Frontier Frenzy'._ Country music. He was relieved he couldn't recall it.

"Who's that dude with Mr. Justin daddy?" Gus inquired, while taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Brian's eyes caught sight of a dark haired musician approaching Justin. He flashed his eyes to the instrument in the man's hand. A violin.

Just what exactly did this fucking fiddler think he was doing looking at sunshine like that? He wasn't _jealous_. He was however, annoyed as shit.

He'd spent all damn day stalking and preying upon this 'Blond game'. There was a less than zero percent chance he would allow this street performer _or_ his screeching instrument to swoop in and poach his hunt.

Instructing the children to remain seated on the bench, he stalked arrogantly towards the teacher and this delusional musician. _'Music?' _he scoffed mentally. Green grass, blue grass? What-ever-the-fuck. Brian didn't care what color it was, just as long as he kept that grass away from Justin's ass.

He watched the blond tilt his head back, let out a laugh, then smile. _'OH Fuck No!' _This fiddler wasn't getting access to _that smile_. At six o'clock this morning Brian had staked his claim on it, and he wasn't about to share it.

"Brian," Justin said slightly startled by his appearance "this is Ethan."

He didn't care. He feigned a small smile and nodded. "Ian."

"Ethan." The man corrected.

Brian dismissed him. He didn't matter.

He faced Justin and drawled softly, "Come on _dear_, the children are waiting."

Without a moment's hesitation Brian became a thief. He had successfully stolen three things…

1. A strong kiss pressed harshly against the blond's mouth, complete with a gentle lick and suck on that luscious bottom lip.

2. Justin's breath, heartbeat, and comprehension.

3. The fiddler's false hope.

Brian felt downright elated. He was certain that there was nothing that could lessen his fantastic mood. He was wrong.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he stepped into a pretty substantially sized puddle near the _'Tidal Force's' _splash zone.

"Oooooo." Two tiny voices scolded him in unison.

"You said a bad word daddy!" Gus exclaimed holding out his hand, palm face up "Now, gimme a quarter for the swear jar." he said in a manner that made Brian feel like he was acting out a father & son role reversal.

"Sorry Sonny boy." Brian apologized, whilst digging into his pocket and handed the child his penance.

He took a seat on the bench with the kids and began removing his shoes.

"Where's Mr. Justin?" Layla asked _'He better be keeping his ass of the grass' _Brian thought.

"He's right on the other side of that tree." Brian told her motioning his hand.

He could see that the teacher was currently drying himself the best he could without the use of a towel.

Mimicking him, Brian pulled off his socks. "Ugh." he groaned. _'His thirty dollar a pair Emporio Armani pinstripes. His favorite.' _He poured the discourteous liquid from his shoes. "Ugh." another groan. _'His two hundred dollar Hugo Boss Dovevos loafers'._

He wrung the water from his socks, folded them, then placed them into Gus's backpack.

He had just slipped on his second _fucking squishy _shoe, when the blond returned. The August heat appeared to have assisted in drying him.

Those blue eyes met his hazel ones with an almost quizzical look. He was certain Justin would curse him out for his theatrical intrusion with Ian. He _didn't_.

The brunet wasn't sure if this was a positive or negative detour on the road to acquisition. He wished he could read minds.

"Which one?" the teacher asked brightly while directing his attention to something behind Brian. He turned.

There were two side by side roller coasters that appeared to be for both adults and children. A fact that Brian was grateful for, seeing as how Gus was bouncing like a fucking kangaroo in anticipation.

He read the signs posted above the entrance to both attractions, _'Wild Cat' & 'Wild Mouse'. _He enjoyed and embraced the irony. This game of Cat & Mouse he'd been playing all day was most certainly going to end with a victorious pounce.

"Mouse." Brian stated rather sternly.

He ushered the children towards the line and leaned his face close to Justin's.

"_This _body rides no pussy." He smirked. Justin laughed, and shook his head.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue this chase before he ravished the poor blue eyed mouse. For the first time in years it had been over twenty four hours since he'd had any sexual release.

He didn't know, but was pretty convinced that if he had to hold out much longer, Brian Kinney was likely to become a 'Born Again Virgin'.


	12. Thing One & Thing Two

Justin glanced at the Park's brochure trying to lead his troop in the right direction.

Though most of the day was free range, Sunnybrooke Academy had still arranged a few center group activities. The Hershey's Character Meet & Greet was one of those things.

"We're gonna get to go see the candy." Layla explained to Gus and his dad. "Yeah, my mommy told me that I can get my picture with the chocolate milk!" she continued.

Brian saw that his son was too busy taking in the sights to address her. Her teacher was ironically 'lost in his map', so he'd guessed he'd have to be the one standing on the opposite end of her words.

"A picture with chocolate milk?" he inquired with feigned confusion, in hopes of giving her an explanation long enough to pass some time. He knew she was talking about the poor soul who was going to be wearing the chocolate syrup costume.

"Uh-huh," she explained further "you know, the yummy stuff mommy won't let me drink from the bottle."

She'd guessed that it only tasted good when it was in the milk, which she was OK with. It was delicious. She remembered last summer (when she was a kid) she'd thought that chocolate milk came from brown cow farms. Oh how silly she had been when she was little.

"Chocolate milks my favorite ever. Do you like chocolate milk Mr. Brian?" she asked.

_Mr. Brian. _He decided he liked the name with which Mr. Justin had introduced him to this child this morning. It sounded younger (and very unlike Ol' Jack) than Mr. Kinney.

"Not really," Brian answered her casually "I think I like white milk best."

'_Christ'_. Walking behind Justin's ass only enhanced his ability to bring every thought to sex.

"Oh Boy!" the girl exclaimed excitedly "I bet your mommy's proud. Drinking the white milk is real healthy, full of vitamins."

He smiled at her warmly, while his mind was laughing. _'No. My mommy's not too proud of my milk preference.'_

"Yep. It sure is. Packed full of vitamins and _protein_." he agreed.

"Yep." she echoed his word "Makes your bones big and strong."

He was genuinely amused. _'Yep. He very much preferred his bones of the big and strong variety'._

'_Holy Hell' _He needed to walk somewhere else. He redirected his stride so that he was instead _beside_ the blond.

* * *

On the way to the Character Meet and Greet, Gus was assaulted by a phantasmagoria of color.

A rainbow of a woman smiled at him. She had bright red hair and a tiny picture of a real rainbow painted on her face.

He remembered his friends Claire and Casey that used to go to his school. They moved away but Gus didn't know where. They were twins. Studying this woman in front of him he wondered seriously if his Nanny Deb had a twin that lived in the chocolate park.

As they passed the exciting cart she was sitting beside, Gus took it upon himself to call a 'time out' from all this walking. To his satisfaction his daddy and Mr. Justin stopped with him. To his dissatisfaction Layla was suddenly standing way too close.

"Ooooo!" she exclaimed right beside his ear. _'Man, girls sure are loud.' _he thought.

"What are these pictures for? These colors, (he pointed to aerosol cans with brightly colored lids) can you spray it in my hair like yours?" He inquired with all of the business eloquence of a thirty year old.

"Absolutely cutie," she told him. Now that he was closer he saw that she wasn't really 'Nanny Deb's' twin. She focused her attention to his daddy.

"$10 face paint, $5 hair spray." She explained to the two men.

Brian, feeling proud of his son's directness and hearing the evident enjoyment in his voice asked the child "Do you want to get something Sonny Boy?"

Gus answered with a vigorous head nod but did not look at his father's face. He was too busy deciding which color would look best on him and his daddy's hair.

Overwhelmed by the options he gave up and faced Brian.

"What's your favorite color daddy?" he inquired.

If Brian had known where this seemingly innocent question was leading, he would have avoided it.

"Blue." he smiled. He was thinking green but if his daddy's favorite was blue then it was his favorite now too.

"OK. We're getting blue!" He exclaimed.

"Now, Sonny Boy we should let Layla pick her own color." Brian explained fairly.

His son looked at him like he was speaking in a foreign language. "No daddy. Me and _YOU_." he said tapping his hand on Brian's hip.

"Oh, uh, um son-" he began but stopped his protesting when he read the inevitable future heartbreak in Gus's eyes.

He glanced at the blond in hopes of receiving help with an easy let down. No luck. He was already standing near Layla who was sitting on a stool getting her _'pink pigtails'_.

'_Fuck.' _He looked down at his son. "Alright. Blue it is." he sighed in defeat.

Looking at the two adorable Kinney kin with hair now matching the color of their shirts, Justin couldn't help but smile brightly.

"And they ran to us fast, they said how do you do. Would you like to shake hands with 'thing one' and 'thing two'?" he said with a beam of light shining from his mouth.

Gus giggled. Brian didn't.

"You're so silly Mr. Justin." Gus complimented his teacher. "Yeah, daddy reads me the _'Cat in the hat' _sometimes." He explained.

Brian felt an almost invisible pang of guilt. He hadn't read to Gus in way too long, and was grateful that his son did not possess an accurate perception of time.

Justin looked at the man, "Really daddy? You like Dr. Seuss?"

"It's true I say I really do." The brunet smirked. "Help me out I ask of you, my hairs' not all that's turning blue." he added leaning close to Justin's ear.

Justin blushed and wondered why _on top of everything else_, this man had to create slogans for a living.

As they started their journey to meet the _'Candy & Chocolate Milk'; _Brian couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to Pittsburg. With blue hair, pink hair and that _fucking hat_ marching down the street, they were a poster group for the 'Liberty Rainbow Pride Coalition'.

* * *

They were almost to the Meet & Greet when Brian felt himself being tugged at. Thinking it was Gus, he proceeded forward. He heard a very audible tearing sound and felt a small pain assault his hip. _He didn't want to look. _

"Fucking hell!" He cried out loudly. He had torn the pocket of his pants on a protruding piece of metal on a nearby trashcan.

"Ugh." he groaned. _'His two hundred and twenty dollar a pair Emporio Armani Button Fly Jeans. His favorite.' _

"Daddy!" he heard his son's disapproving voice drawing nearer, undoubtedly in an effort to collect his quarter for the swear jar.

He turned to face him and felt the still wet pads of his shoes squelch beneath his feet, he thought about his ruined socks. His blue hair.

"….a quarter…" was the only word Brian caught from his son's lecture. He was too busy trying to pick up all of the shattered pieces of his rapidly crumbling pride.

He reached into his wallet, _wordlessly_, he handed a twenty dollar bill to his disciplinarian, and walked off away from judgmental ears. Making sure he got his money's worth. Every. Single. Quarter.


	13. Boyfriend

"Sir, do you want to get a picture with the kids?" the photographer asked as he motioned towards Layla, Gus and _Justin?_

The man's words pressed heavily on Brian's brain. _'Why didn't Justin get a _Sir? _Did this idiot actually think Justin was a child?' _Christ. Granted, Justin's younger than him but not _that_ much. This man made Brian feel like he should be sitting at home clipping '_Early Bird Special' _coupons. He didn't much appreciate it.

"Come on Daddy! Which guy do you like best? We can get a cool picture together and then I can keep it for always in my special box!" Gus rambled through a wide smile.

'_This picture NEVER leaves that special box Sonny Bonny' _His brain _and_ blue hair agreed silently.

Scanning several of the available characters, Twizzler, Hershey Kiss, Layla's Chocolate Milk, and others; Brian walked over to the candy of his choice.

'NUT-RAGEOUS' _Hey, he still had a reputation to protect._

He allowed himself to briefly feel glad that Justin didn't (to the best of his knowledge) know the _extent_ of the aforementioned reputation_. _Being a gay man in the 'Pitts' practically guaranteed you _knew_ who Brian Kinney was. At least you knew who he _wanted _you to.

For some (yet to be determined) reason, this blond was _different. _He had been steadily breaking through Brian's hard candy shell all damn day, and (much to Kinney's dismay) was slowly revealing the sweeter center he so desperately tried to hide. _'Fucking Pathetic'._

Justin stood watching Brian swoop his son up in his arms and playfully turn him upside down. The child was squealing in delight, and Brian was _smiling._

It wasn't his hungry '_I'm going to fuck you six ways to Sunday' _smile, his flirtatious tongue in cheek grin, or his sly smirk.

It was just your ordinary, garden variety, run of the mill, plain and simple _genuine _smile; and it was _fucking incredible._

Justin guessed that most people had probably never seen it. So he took a moment to savor the fact that _he _had.

'_Yes. There were definitely _infinite_ layers to this sex oozing enigma of a man.' _and Justin couldn't help himself from wanting to peel back every one of them.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was _another_ text from Daphne. Justin would estimate the number to be somewhere near '_a million-seven' _by now. She had been dying to know how his day was going with Brian.

He didn't answer. He didn't know. They hadn't had the chance to really connect physically at all. A fact that had somehow managed to enhance the emotional connection.

Justin still couldn't understand why or how easily he kept pouring his heart out to this virtual stranger. Without a second thought he had told him about his father, the bashing, his fucking hopes and his goddamn dreams.

It confused him. Though, not nearly as much as Brian _returning_ these personal revelations.

Justin was fairly confident that Mr. Kinney _never_ 'emotionally connected' to anyone he was trying so hard to fuck. _He was trying with merciless fervor_.

As of now, he was unsure if he would be elated or terrified if Brian ever _did_ mange to get him alone.

Justin's heart was knocking loudly. He didn't answer it.

He read Daphne's most recent text:

'Sorry I missed U guys. Will B at Kissing Tower in 10. Kiss Kiss Kinney! ;)'

He rolled his eyes, and announced. "OK, time to go to the Kissing Tower guys."

Brian couldn't remember what that was, but it sure as shit sounded like something he'd very much like to check out.

* * *

Seeing Layla and Gus walking so nicely beside their perspective chaperons made Daphne look at her own charge for the day, Bryce. He was currently running around the circular room, despite being told at least four times in ten minutes not to.

She was exhausted. Knowing he was perfectly safe in this enclosed room, 250ft in the air with only Sunnybrooke Academy groups; She decided not to waste her breath telling him a fifth.

This spinning room gave a three hundred and sixty degree panoramic view of the entire park. Though she was not interested in _those_ sights. Her attention was intently focused on her best friend and his new playmate.

When Daphne got a glimpse of that blue hair she knew instantly that Brian had fallen victim to the '_Peterson Powers of Persuasion'. _A method she knew all too well from spending her weekdays with Gus.

She noted that Justin was eating, _not surprisingly_. She mentally scrolled through nearly twenty years of memories. She found very little where Justin _wasn't_ eating something.

She only thought of it now because she knew him well enough to know that he was trying to occupy his mouth to avoid kissing Kinney. _'Not happening Taylor' _she thought.

Grabbing a parting glance at Bryce who was talking to a few other boys (no trouble for now) she proceeded towards them.

'_Holy shit' _Brian thought watching the blond eating his Reese's peanut butter cups. He wondered how this man could make everything look so fucking erotic. His neglected cock stirred as if in answer to his unspoken question.

_Those_ lips, _that_ tongue swirling around, moisture melting the chocolate and Brian's mind. Justin wasn't even aware that he was being seductive, a thought that made the brunette feel that much hotter.

Justin caught him starring and smiled shyly. "What?" he asked feigning innocence "Do you want a bite?" He smiled.

'_Yeah, this little shit knows exactly what's he doing' _Brian thought.

Before he could come up with a comeback to make the teacher turn into a puddle on the floor, he heard Daphne.

"Hello Boys," She mischievously addressed first 'Blue hair' and then 'Blue eyes'; whilst determinedly concluding that it was the most magnificent color in the world.

"Why are we just standing around? This is the Kissing Tower fellas. So, let's have at it." she smiled, tapping a forefinger to each of her cheeks.

Both men met her eyes with a sincere smile, and bent to place a kiss on her opposing cheeks. Daphne quickly pulled her head back, lifted her hands and pushed lightly on their chins. The Blond's lips met Blue's. Neither pulled immediately

Locking eyes with Brian, Justin felt overwhelmed breathing in his atmosphere. With more effort that he'd like to admit, he pulled himself away, but not before the other man managed to sneak his delicious tongue across his bottom lip.

"You got chocolate in my peanut butter Sunshine." He said, licking his lip

Justin blushed. Daphne smiled with satisfaction, so did Brian.

* * *

Gus and Layla sat in front of one of the Hershey kiss shaped windows watching Miss Daphne make the two men kiss. They've always thought Miss Daphne was pretty funny.

Gus noted that Mr. Justin seemed to really like kissing his daddy. He brought his face to the girl beside him.

"I guess Mr. Justin is a big boy kisser." Gus stated simply. Layla nonchalantly nodded her head in agreement, pink pig tails bouncing as she did.

"You think they're gonna get married?" she asked.

Gus's eyes widened and he shook his head from side to side fiercely.

"Nope. All the grown ups say my daddy's never getting married. My Uncle Mikey and Uncle Ben are married though." He smiled brightly. So did Layla.

"Yeah, I don't think daddy has a boyfriend either." Gus explained sadly.

Layla looked sympathetic. "Maybe Mr. Justin can be his boyfriend." she offered, before continuing "Yeah, my big sister has a boyfriend. They're not gonna get married though. My daddy doesn't like Stevie. That's his name, Stevie."

"Why not? Is he real mean?" Gus inquired.

"Nah. He's always real nice to me. I don't know really. Just, sometimes when she comes home after bedtime," Gus listened interestedly as she finished, "like when I'm supposed to be asleep, but I'm really not." she clarified making eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Daddy yells and reminds her that's she only a 'soft more', like in big kid school you know?"

Gus nodded.

"He doesn't like her seeing Stevie too much after bedtime. I guess maybe cause her and Stevie stay out after dark to go looking for a baby." Gus looked confused, but remained silent.

"Cause' daddy tells her that she better not be bringing home any babies! He's serious too. I can tell. She hasn't found one that wants to come live with us yet though. I keep looking for it when she comes home sometimes. You know, cause' I think it sure would be fun to play with, dress it up in my dolls clothes and stuff."

Gus nodded but had pretty much stopped listening when she started talking too girly. He was however intrigued by her suggestion _'Maybe Mr. Justin can be his boyfriend'._

He decided that he'd ask daddy about that later.

Right now he was going to ask if they could ride the colorful 'Dizzy Drums' ride he'd been watching from the window. Yeah, that sure looked like fun.


	14. BBAVD

'_Stupid Gus and his stupid idea to ride these stupid drums.' _Layla thought as she spun feverishly around.

She suddenly felt that eating that candy bar was the worst idea she'd ever had. Her tummy was twirling almost as fast as the three men were turning the wheel in the middle of the ride. _'Stupid boys are stupid'._

"Stop…let's…Mr. Justin…Guuuuuys!" Layla's words whirled around in the wind. Her tiny voice getting lost in the movement.

When they _finally _came to a stop, Gus was laughing. Layla wasn't.

The candy bar climbed it's way out of her belly desperately and onto Mr. Brian's pretty blue shirt. _'Oh no. What if he doesn't let me marry Gus anymore?' _she worried.

With that thought, and the ever churning sickness in her body, Layla cried outwardly.

Glancing down at his shirt, Brian was crying on the inside.

* * *

"Ugh." Brian groaned. _'His thirty five dollar Emporio Armani V neck T-shirt. His favorite.'_

He had really started to grow quite fond of Layla, now however he was quickly drawing the conclusion that perhaps he didn't particularly like kids that weren't his.

After participating in an internal epic '_Queen out session_', Brian bent down to the crying girl. He assured her apology and her tears, that _'It was OK, that he wasn't mad. He just wanted her to feel better.' _Which was true. He wasn't mad. All the same, he had no fucking clue what exactly he currently _was. _He just wanted to get cleaned up. NOW.

His first choice would have been to go to the bus to get his bag and change of clothes, but (as he had learned at lunch wanting to retrieve his forgotten sunglasses) the buses had already taken their luggage to the hotel.

For the first time, Brian was unhappy that Gus's daycare was so damn accommodating.

Their party of four started towards the nearest restroom, Brian leading the helm in silence.

He was trailed by seemingly never ending fits of laughter from Gus and Layla's consistent proclaiming chain of the phrase _'I'm sorry I throwed up on you Mr. Brian'._

Justin (being a man of intelligence) had done his best to remain quiet and let the man brood in peace.

Arriving at the entrance to the restroom, both kids announced that they had to potty. Trying to no avail to persuade Layla to go into the boys' room, Justin agreed to escort her to the girls'.

He didn't know if the _'stereotypical old lady beating him with her purse and calling him a pervert' _was just an urban myth to prevent men from entering , but he was relieved that only a few teenage girls were in the ladies' room. They smiled when he entered but otherwise ignored him.

Washing her hands, Layla declared that she was feeling '_like her old self again'_. Justin had always loved the mature way in which she spoke.

Before walking back outside, Justin sent Daphne a text asking her to meet him out front. With Brian having his hands full washing up, he figured he could run and get the man a t-shirt or something from one of the shops. She was more than happy to watch the kids.

Leaving Gus and Layla with Daphne's group, Justin joined Brian In the restroom.

When he caught sight of Brian, his jaw, heart, and stomach descended to the floor. His cock ascended _all the way to the fucking moon._

The tall Brunet was standing shirtless with his hair and face dripping wet. Justin thought he must've been trying to wash the color away. Justin also thought about how he had never wanted to be a drop of water _so much _in his life.

Brian looked at the other man quickly, but _wasn't in the mood _for any teasing. He retrieved his wallet and tossed it to the blond, who caught it gracefully.

"I was just going to offer to get you a shirt, great minds and all of that." He smiled. Brian didn't. '_OK, he's not in the mood for pleasantries'_ Justin thought.

Unable to read the expression in his eyes, he started to speak but the brunet interrupted him.

"Just get the shirt Justin." he said in a voice free from unidentifiable emotion. "Please." he added almost as an afterthought.

"Jeez!" Justin mused in mock offense as he began to sing softly "He's a mean One Mr. Grinch..."

Brian was not amused. Justin was _absolutely_ amused.

"The Grinch's heart was two sizes too small." He narrated loudly through a teasing grin.

Brian was beginning to believe this kid seriously had some sort of Dr. Suess fetish. _'Ah, What the hell' _he thought simply. He was always willing to try new things.

"The shirt Sunshine." He insisted, very much enjoying the view as the teacher turned and left.

* * *

While cleaning himself up, Brian had attempted to wash the blue from his hair (_He needed to find a trace of his former self. Gus would understand)_. It was _less_ than a massive success. Although, it was significantly lighter now, only noticeable on his dark hair up close.

He was currently in the stall, pulling on the clean shirt Justin had brought him.

'_Hell.' _surely the blond hadn't actually meant to buy this particular shirt. If he did, Brian had to give him '_ballsy points'_. This twat was either _trying_ to make a fool of him or had just picked up the first shirt he saw.

The_ 'Kit Kat' _logo demanded attention, but that _wasn't_ what had Brian wishing to fore-go a shirt altogether. No. This fucking hideous shirt was also _orange. _Worst yet, it was at about a size too small. He felt like Emmett in this flamboyant garment clinging to his body.

He could really only blame himself. He'd seen Justin's clothing, seen the ugliest hat in the universe. He had had more than ample warning that clothes shopping was not one of Mr. Taylor's strengths.

No matter. He was Brian-fucking-Kinney. He'd wear it anyway, and he'd wear it goddamn _well_.

Opening the stall door, Brian gained access to his entire reflection in the adjacent mirror.

'_Fucking Christ.'_

His feet were sock-less and damp.

His hair was lifeless and still faintly blue_._

His chest was mourning the loss of Armani and protesting _too tight _orange.

His Jeans were ripped and ruined.

His cock was suffering a manic bout of separation anxiety.

Nevertheless, he shrugged and turned to his side. Letting his eyes once again fall over himself, he lifted and eyebrow.

"I'd still fuck me." He declared proudly.

He started to turn away but paused when he caught movement in the mirror. _Justin._

Hazel melted into blue through the reflected surface.

His reaction to seeing Brian definitely surprised him. Though the man's vanity was likely buried somewhere under this disheveled mess _weeping like a school girl_, Justin couldn't look away.

In all honesty, he had never been more attracted to Mr. Kinney.

There was something about this vulnerability that sent a surge of arousal through him. Several layers of arrogance had been stripped away leaving the Brunet exposed.

Standing there with his imperfections on display, Brian looked more like a man and less like a GOD. An equal. This sudden revelation gave Justin a newfound confidence.

'_Shit.' _Those eyes still had him glued to the floor. '_How long had he been standing here starring?' _He wondered with a start that jolted his body to move. He quickly averted his eyes away from the 'man in the mirror' and shook his head.

Noting the other man's inability to take his eyes off of him, Brian smirked. _'Gotcha'_ he told his prey telepathically.

"Nice shirt choice Sunshine," his lips dripped with melted sarcasm "I don't do orange."

"Orange is the new blue." the artist replied and smiled _that _smile.

He shrugged. "I'm still G-g-g-gorgeous!" he drawled playfully, as he approached the blond.

Justin was about to speak when he felt the _longest fingers know to man _coil themselves around his neck. He shuddered. '_No. Dammit._' He had originally come in here to retrieve Brian, it was time to go. _'Just tell him Daphne's waiting' _Justin urged himself.

He would not look into those eyes. He would look at his feet. '_Don't get sucked into those eyes.'_

Brian detected a slight difference in this man that he couldn't quite place. He needed to see his eyes to be able to tell if this change was a going to be a good or bad thing for _him_.

He used a slender digit to lift the deliciously pale chin. _Eye contact established._

'_Fuck.' _Justin thought and licked his lips.

Kinney Apocalyptic Meltdown will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.…

Perceiving the blond's audible gulp and delicate shiver, Brian settled on _'Definitely a change for the better.'_

Deciding to see just how much the teacher was willing to allow, he pulled the man into the stall, kicking the door closed with urgent force.

The powerful electricity Brian had felt when his arm touched his for the first time this morning had returned. It was currently trying to fry every centimeter of his body.

He refused to pull away from this succulent mouth that was _finally_ emulating his own desire. If he did, he was sure he'd see some of those truthful sparks.

Justin positioned his head to favorably accommodate the brunet's greedy tongue.

It welcomed this new angle and plunged further into his mouth.

He suddenly could no longer remember why he had been trying so hard to resist this man. Right. _'Picture of professionalism' _or some shit. '_He was an idiot.'_

The blond's reaction to his kiss was exhilarating. The teacher was doing things with his tongue that had Brian's heartbeat reenacting the 'thumpa thumpa' of Babylon.

Taylor's moans were vibrating his throat and his cock. The sparks had upgraded to a full force fucking fireworks finale.

Justin felt Brian's arousal pressing crudely against his own. His erection was begging to be released from it's constricting imprisonment. The other man crashed his body against his harshly. Their excited prisoners currently producing enough friction to start a fire.

Justin wasn't sure he'd even notice if he was suddenly engulfed in flames.

_OK. Forget the fireworks_. Brian felt like he was treading through a goddamn mine field.

Those blue eyes were darker than he had ever seen. A voracious _want_ was overflowing from those near midnight pools.

His mind was startled when he realized just how much this made that insufferable _'something' _giggle with excitement. _Internally of course_. Brian Kinney does _not _giggle.

He clenched his jaw, met Justin's eyes once more and crashed down more vivacious than ever. _'He had had a long hard day. He needed a long hard fuck.'_

Justin's Mind, Heart, & Cock were furiously participating in a power struggle.

Every moment he let this continue, the nearer he edged to the vast void of this man's vortex.

'_Did he really want to have a random fuck in the bathroom of an amusement park when he was _supposed_ to working? '_

"It's irresponsible and unprofessional. The kids are waiting." answered his head.

"Don't let this man allow you to become 'just a fuck'." his heart advised.

"Don't listen to them_. Fall into the vortex Taylor. _Head. Fucking. First." his cock demanded.

The internal argument was halted by the sudden emergence of a small voice.

Justin wasn't sure if he was indebted to or disappointed by the intrusion.

He pulled away from the brunet's protesting tongue and touches.

Both men sighed heavily.

Brian groaned, as he wondered if _'Borderline Born Again Virgin Disorder' (BBAVD for short) _was fatal.


	15. Crystal Sneakers

"Daddy? Mr. Justin?" Gus questioned walking in to the seemingly empty restroom save for a man (_not_ daddy) washing his hands.

"Hey Sonny Boy." Brian called out from somewhere in a voice that sounded to Gus like he'd been running.

He remembered when his neighbors got that new puppy and he chased him around the yard. Yes. His voice had sounded very much like that then. Gus was confused.

Surely there was not enough room in that potty stall for him to chase Mr. Justin around. Even 'Harley' (the puppy) needed the whole yard, and he wasn't as big as daddy.

He followed his daddy's voice to the _'One. Two. Three' third_ stall. He strode over purposefully, he had a message to deliver.

He tried to push open the door but it didn't move. He bent over, looked underneath and saw shoes.

"Hey guys, yeah Miss Daphne sent me in here. She wanted Mr. James to bring me but I told her that I was big enough to come in here all by myself." He finally paused.

Neither his daddy or his teacher answered, maybe they didn't hear him.

"Hey guys, yeah Miss Daphne sent me in here," He started _again_ in as loud a voice as he could muster but let it fade away when the door opened.

His daddy was wearing a candy bar shirt. It was neat, but looked to Gus like it didn't quite fit.

He felt a wave of understanding sweep through his mind. _This_ must've been why they were out of breathe in such a tiny space.

Mr. Justin was trying to help daddy get dressed. '_Daddy must have trouble with the arm holes too._' he decided, happy that they shared that in common.

He felt bad for his daddy because he knew how he must be feeling. His favorite Spiderman t-shirt he used to wear a lot didn't fit him anymore. His Mommy had made him give it away to other kids who didn't have any clothes.

Though he didn't know how more than _one_ other kid could wear his shirt, his mommy had seemed glad he was giving it away. He liked making sure she was happy.

Besides, he had other shirts. According to mommy there were a whole bunch of kids running around naked somewhere. He wanted to let them take turns covering up with his shirt.

"Miss Daphne told me to tell you that she says 'Move it or lose it boys!'" Gus delivered his message with his best Miss Daphne impression.

He was _good_. He might be an actor when he grows up. If he has time after he's done being an '_Adjective_' like his daddy, a horse rider, and a superhero with the coolest ray gun of them all.

He took his daddy's hand as they walked back outside. He really didn't want to miss the show. Miss Josie had told him It was called 'Crystal Sneakers' and was like a high school Cinderella.

He didn't know why they called it a high school. His was just a _school, _but Gus thought it was definitely pretty tall enough to be considered high. The school in the show must be _huge_.

He did like Cinderella though, and he was very intrigued by the sound of Crystal sneakers. Maybe before they went home his daddy would let him buy a pair for Emmett.

'_Yeah, Auntie Em would sure like that' _Gus bet. Glass shoes would go real well with all of his sparkly pants.

* * *

Daphne sighed in relief when she saw the men walking towards her. She was in a group of anxious parents, and didn't much feel like listening to them bitch about waiting any longer. This was the last activity of the day.

Every Parent and student from 'Sunnybrooke Academy' were meeting up and checking in. A fact of which she was delighted because Bryce was crankier than normal, and her feet were fucking killing her.

She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and relax her aching legs. She also couldn't wait until Tomorrow when she'd berate Justin for details about one Golden God.

She had been persistently texting him throughout the day. He'd been just as persistent in avoiding them.

Her thoughts cleared when the men were infront of her. She let her brown eyes fall over Brian with an exaggerated tilt of her head. She saw that he was looking at her as if begging her not to comment.

She looked him up and down again. How could she _not _comment? She smirked. He notably braced himself for the taunting storm.

"Mmm mmm mmm MMM mmm!" She said in a crescendo of volume, placing her stare first on his now less colorful hair, then directly on the 'Kit Kat' logo snuggly wrapping his perfectly toned chest.

"Break me off a piece of that!" she mused with a cheesy grin to match her cheesy statement.

He rolled his eyes. He looked _fucking hot _doing it.

She looked again at his vaguely blue locks and silently cursed her own hair that was currently frizzing in the humidity. She found herself suddenly feeling a little jealous. It was clear that _no matter what _Mr. Kinney never had a 'bad hair day'.

"Ok boys, here's the deal," she explained "Since we're all here for the next hour, the adults are going in two groups of half hour intervals. So, we can all have a little break. You know, eat, rest, _RIDE_ whatever we want." She'd been unable to help herself from hitting that word with wicked amusement.

She was relishing in Justin's pink cheeks and Brian's hungry stare.

"Thirty minutes." she said sternly "Make em' count." She took Layla and Gus's hands and escorted them to the concession stand before taking their seats.

Brian's mind was trying to calculate everything he could accomplish in half an hour. Then inwardly cursed his jumbled thoughts that couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. Not his first choice, but yeah, he'd definitely be up for more of _that._


	16. Shooting Comets

Leaving the kids in very capable hands, Brian was ecstatic to place Justin in _his_ _oh so capable_hands. _Fucking Finally. _He'd been thinking about their blazing kiss in the restroom ever since it happened. The ghost of Justin's lips still haunted his.

Now that he'd had a taste of that delicious mouth, his body had become a greedy bastard. Hell, he didn't want much. All he wanted was abso-fucking-lutely _EVERYTHING._

Judging from Justin's timid demeanor _(and the eighty light years away from him he'd positioned himself), _Brian deduced that he too was remembering their extraordinary lip lock.

"So, what do you want to go on first?" Justin asked in a small voice shaking with…_ what?_Shyness? Embarrassment? Lust? Albeit unsure, the brunette was 'betting the farm' on the latter.

That thought blew a cold breeze gently through his veins. He shivered in spite of the August evening's humidity.

"The choice is yours Sunshine." he replied, surprising himself with the willingness in which he'd given up control of choice.

Justin glanced around them, studying their options. He spotted an older white wooden roller coaster '_The Comet'_. It was beautiful. It's old fashioned architecture and aged lumber appealed to the artist within him.

It was simple. Classic. Unlike it's neighboring thrill rides, _'The Comet' _bore no arrogant _too_high drops or aggressive loops.

The artist felt a twinge of kindred longing.

He had often envisioned himself fading into the background of life. Doomed to forever be overshadowed by those bigger and brighter. A thought he felt ever present now, standing in comparison to the perfect man beside him _(Orange shirt and all)._

Christ. Everything about Brian Kinney was overwhelmingly _intoxicating. _He stood for a moment drinking him in. Justin feared if he continued to heavily consume this man he'd be headed full force to an inevitable stint in rehab.

"That one." he smiled and pointed to the under appreciated attraction.

"Really?" Brian raised an eyebrow questioningly and Justin nodded in confirmation.

"Uh, it's kind of rickety Sunshine. I took you as more of an adrenaline junkie." he mused.

Brian had no idea that just being alone with him, _though among thousands, _had Justin's adrenaline rushing through him at warp speed.

"Well, you're kind of rickety Kinney, and I…" His teasing ended abruptly with an intense blush that sent Brian's cock reeling.

"…and you'd _ride me_?" Brian guessed smiling naughtily.

The pink hue of Justin's face raced to match the darkening of his blue irises.

"Come on," he started towards the ride "There's no line!"

"Of course there isn't," Brian said dryly "not too many happy patrons are anxious to fall to their deaths."

Justin ignored him and stood at the gate in front the coaster's last car.

"The back Sunshine?" Brian protested simply, "I don't do bottom. _Ever_." He slid his tongue instinctively to the inside of his cheek, took the blonde's hand and escorted him to the front._All the way to the fucking top._

Once steadily waiting for their train to arrive, Brian glanced down. He was both startled and intrigued as to why he was _still_ holding the teacher's hand. He was even more perplexed as to why, now that he'd been made aware of it, he didn't want to let it go.

Justin's voice broke him away from his internal ramblings.

"We're up." he declared and motioned towards the now open gate.

"Ladies first." Brian told him politely, giving a delicate wave towards the car.

"Then, by all means." Justin mimicked the gesture.

Brian rolled his eyes and shoved the blond playfully into his seat.

"See a penny pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck." Justin mused in a sing songy voice holding up the shiny copper object he'd found on the seat.

'_Beyond adorable superstitious twat' _Brian thought.

"Oh," Brian said placing his fingers on either side of his temples, and squinted in concentration "I definitely see some '_Getting lucky' _in your future."

Justin smiled brightly.

With the weakening going on in his legs, Brian was grateful he was already seated.

He watched as the blond removed his unflattering cranial accessory and placed it under his ass, to keep from losing it during the ride.

"Really Justin, would it be so horrible if that thing blew away into oblivion?" He asked in honesty with a small twirl of his hand towards the sky.

The teacher scoffed and then began to go on about finding it in a thrift shop, and how it was his lucky hat. _Him and his 'fucking luckys' _Brian tried to listen but his focus was pulled away as he took in his surroundings.

Immediately he noticed three things.

1. There was no one seated behind them. _Good._

2. Instead of a constricting harness, there was only a small metal bar. Indicating a not too frantic ride. _Better._

3. There was nothing denying him access to the blonde's lap. _Perfect._

He'd guessed by the age of the rollercoaster it was not one of the ones with a camera in which to commemorate the ride. Though he loved imagining the way _this picture _would certainly freak out the heteros.

* * *

The ride lurched forward and Brian was more than relieved when they'd made it over the first drop _alive. _Maybe this roller coaster wasn't the worst choice. He knew with unbridled certainty that he'd never be able to do _this_ on one going any faster, though he'd be more than willing to give it the _'Old college try'_.

The fierce air attacking Justin did nothing to rival the Gale force winds currently blowing his mind.

GOD's heavenly fingers had almost immediately found their way to his fly. Unwilling to waste a second, they worked the button open, and the zipper down. His blues eyes watching as he did so. He tensed slightly.

He met Brian's gaze and saw his own heated desire mirrored in his eyes. By way of invitation, Justin licked his lips and let his body relax.

He jumped a little when the man's hand closed around his cock. He saw a satisfied smirk playfully dancing on the corner's of Brian's mouth. _Gorgeous asshole._

His hand sat unmoving for what Justin could only guess was_ 'forever'_. He only moved it after extracting a tiny whimper from him, that pointedly told the brunette to _'get the show on the goddamn road.'_

Brian's wicked smiled reached his eyes, and he decided to stop his torment.

The brunet's grip became tighter, as the rhythm steadily grew faster and Brian's hands stroked in _impressive _sync with the turns and drops of the coaster.

Justin couldn't help recall Brian's words '_not too many happy patrons are anxious to fall to their deaths'_. He decided he would be OK with that. Right now, he'd die one happy son of a bitch.

Brian immensely enjoyed the reactions his skilled hands were eliciting from the blond. He had never given a hand job on a rollercoaster before. It was fucking intense. To pair the literal feeling of thrusting through the air at high speeds with the hot blooded surge of ecstasy from the act alone. _Indescribable_. He could only imagine how this was feeling for Justin.

The blond's hips instinctively bucked upwards with full force. Brian laughed lightly, and silently thanked the lap bar. For he was pretty sure without it's resistance, Justin would have flown from his seat altogether.

Feeling the quickening pulse of the blond's arousal under his fingertips, Brian's eyes fell over the teacher's face. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. The wind was blowing his hair in every imaginable direction.

Brian's breath decided to take a coffee break.

The ride (_both rides_) came to an end with Justin's small euphoric scream quietly getting lost in the wind. Brian still heard it.

The warmth of him spilled over Brian's hand. He looked down greedily wanting so badly to_taste him_.

He didn't have time, they were about to pull to a stop, back to reality. Back to a world where more than just the two of them existed. Justin hurriedly refastened his pants, and Brian was forced to wipe away temptation on his own. _Fuck it. His jeans were already ruined._

He shivered slightly when Justin's eyes were suddenly Right. Fucking. There. Boring into him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable. Fearing that too much of himself may be present there _(he really wished he'd have remembered his sunglasses)_; he tore his eyes away and buried his head in the blond's neck. _He smelled delicious._

Though he rushed to hide his eyes, Justin had still managed to read them with an overwhelming clarity. He wondered again how the hell he could feel so connected to someone_in just one fucking day? _Maybe he was only imagining it. He knew he wasn't.

He had read a pleasurable need, a slight hint of fear, and _'something' _he was positive the brunet was too afraid to name.

* * *

Walking back towards the Amphitheater to relieve Daphne of her duties, Justin's mind was grasping vigorously to hold onto to any of the thoughts swirling around in his mind. All attempts failed him. Only one thing repeatedly resounded throughout his brain…

'_That penny _was_ fucking lucky'_

_

* * *

_

Brian had never felt _this_, what-ever-the-fuck _this_ was. To his own disdain, he didn't just want to shove this man against a wall and fuck him crudely. OK, he _did, _but he also wanted, '_something_' else. Though he didn't yet have a name for this '_something_' that had been determinedly stalking him all day, he knew enough.

He knew he wanted to touch him any way he could. Sweep his hair from his face, trace the strength of his jaw line with his fingertips, lick lightly along the pout of his lips. Fuck. He wanted to _hold_ him. _A disgusted ghost of a glare attacked his mind. Lesbian._

No. He wanted to ram, slam, suck , fuck and…._hold _him. Christ. This was no good. No goddamn good at all.


	17. Services Offered

"Daddy?" said a small voice filled with hesitation.

Brian glanced down at his son who was currently sitting beside him on the bus. Since his 'thrill ride' he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to or even be near Justin.

Upon returning to the Amphitheater, the second group of anxious adults had made a hectic exit, in turn causing the calm children to once again go into a restless frenzy. He and Justin had been pushed to seats several rows apart. During the remaining half hour, they admittedly watched none of the show and all of each other.

Brian suddenly wished that he wouldn't have jerked Justin off. The little shit had gotten some release. _He_ on the other hand was surprised he wasn't yet dead from withdraws. Fucking was very much like oxygen to Brian Kinney.

Leaving the park, the teacher was seemingly swallowed whole by the crowd. Losing track of Justin and Layla, Brian and Gus ended up on a different shuttle to the hotel.

"What is it Sonny Boy?" he asked softly, while internally urging his mysteriously nervous son _'What's wrong? Are you OK? Spit it out!'_

"Well," he processed his thoughts, "I've been thinking you see?"

Brian didn't ask _'about what?' _he just waited for Gus to elaborate.

"and well, I think that maybe it sure would be cool if Mr. Justin could be your boyfriend." Gus finished avoiding his father's eyes. He didn't know if daddy wanted a boyfriend and he might get mad. Though, he had never been mad at him before, he hated the idea all the same.

'_What?' _Brian's brain melted and slowly dripped into a stagnate puddle in the pit of his stomach.

His son was a perceptive little man but he had thought he did a fairly good job at keeping his intentions towards the teacher away from Gus. Realization hit. _'Oh. The kissing Tower.'_

He wished Gus wouldn't have seen that. Even though Daphne had been playful about it, he should have assumed what kind of ideas Gus might get from it. Yes. He should've made better effort to pull away from Justin. _Who was he kidding? _That wouldn't have been possible. The blond broke that kiss. Brian would've been content to remain there all day.

Gus's waiting eyes pierced through him with the pain of one thousand knives.

'_What do I say?' _Brian struggled. _'Not the truth. Oh no sonny Boy. Daddy doesn't have boyfriends you see. He just wants to use Mr. Justin to add another victory to his bedpost. Yes sir Gus. Your daddy has absolutely zero intention on ever seeing your adorable teacher again after tomorrow.' _No. Certainly not the truth.

He forced out a small chuckle. "You think that'd be cool huh?" he smiled, _genuinely_. _'Fuck'._

What was he doing? Giving his sweet child false hope. _'False Hope Kinney? Are you sure?' 'something' _taunted him.

'_Christ' _Brian was beginning to think this damn _'thing's' _nagging could even give Mel a run for her money.

"Oh yeah, it'd be the best!" Gus exclaimed through a bright smile. "Yeah, best thing ever." he said almost to himself, nodding.

Brian sent him another smile, and felt like an asshole.

* * *

With her hands full preparing plates of pizza, Daphne asked the redheaded child to answer the door.

"Why hello there _Rice_." she heard that sexy voice croon.

As expected the child whirled around to face her, fuming "What's he doing here miss Daphne? I told you I'm not staying in a room with him or his gay (he threw a glare at Gus) kid."

She shot him a warning look, but she heard Brian speak before her.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that _Rice_." he smiled brightly and tussled the child's red locks.

He was thoroughly enjoying pissing off this hate filled child. He was free to say what he wanted about him, hell everyone did, but he was not going to tolerate this twat speaking ill of Gus.

"We're your roomies _Rice_. Aren't we Gus?" Gus just nodded, though not particularly embracing the idea himself.

The redheaded boy was radiating a fury that could've burned straight through Brian, if he gave a shit. He didn't.

"Stop calling me _that! _My name's _BRY_-ce!" he screamed.

Brian just shrugged, shot a look of innocence first to Daphne and then back towards the child. "That's what I said. _Rice_." he pushed his way through the thick fog of the child's contempt and irritation.

'_Ah, it's the little things that brighten your day' _he mused to himself watching the child's eyes slowly close in defeat.

He walked up behind Daphne and quickly gripped her shoulder, "what's for dinner Dear?" He drawled in a voice that made her knees buckle slightly.

"Well," she started "For me , Josie and the kids, it's pizza. For you and '_Sunshine_' (she smirked) I can only guess it'll be something much more appetizing." She was suddenly way too hot to meet his eyes.

Brian chuckled. "Yes. Speaking of, where is _our_ little Sunshine?" He asked.

"He's downstairs requesting 'hypoallergenic feather free pillows' for his precious _wittle head_." she joked. "He's always had horrendous allergies." she explained.

Brian felt disappointed that he would have to wait _even longer _to see the teacher again. Although, he knew he'd be seeing all of him soon enough.

"The front desk said you picked up my and Gus' bags." he explained his reason for entering her room.

"Yep. Also," she walked over and opened the door between this and the next room "We're neighbors." she smiled.

Brian looked down at his key card, he hadn't before realized they'd had adjoining rooms.

"So, I'm officially offering my services." She beamed.

The brunet let his eyes dance across her form, and smiled "If I swung in your direction, I'd be honored." he laughed as she rolled her eyes and straightened up a little self consciously.

"My babysitting services." She clarified sternly. He already knew that.

She urged Gus to join Layla, Emily and Bryce at the table for some pizza. He hungrily and happily obliged.

"Josie and I are going to sit and watch a movie with the kids after they eat," she said taking a brochure from the nearby dresser and handing it to him "We'll get em all ready for bed and tucked in tight. " She finished.

"And then I get Justin all ready and tucked in tight?" he asked seductively. She blushed but nodded a confirmation, pointing to the paper he now held.

'_Hershey's Spa' _He had to admit it looked damn inviting and relaxing.

"They have a gym, a steam room, a _shower _(she purposefully eyed his blue hair and shirt)." Yes. His body was definitely more than demanding a shower.

"You're really quite spectacular." he told her placing a kiss on her cheek, as he began riffling through his bag. Taking out a clean shirt, he removed the offensive orange as his relieved body welcomed the return of familiar fabric.

Daphne almost fainted at the sight of his perfectly rippled body shirtless. However she regained her composure before he noticed she was drooling. She was proud of herself, it took tremendous effort.

"I think I'm going to hit the Gym first." he stated simply. "Should I wait for Justin?" he added not really sure why.

"Whenever he gets his ass back up here he'll be over. I promise." she smiled brightly and giggled as she closed the door behind the sexist behind she's ever seen.

"So kids, what movie do we want to order?" She asked enthusiastically, while her mind was churning the conversation she'd have with Justin in a few minutes. She was going to make this 'Chocolate fondue wrap' sound like the most _amazing experience _in the world.

With any luck, Mr. Kinney would be providing him with exactly _that_.

* * *

Upon entering this elegant spa retreat, Brian once again was thankful that Gus's daycare was expensive and therefore able to provide only the best. He had originally intended to hit the gym, mostly to burn off some of his restless energy and sexual frustration. However the idea of a hot shower was calling out to him loudly.

There were only two other men in the showers when he arrived, but they were finishing up. Soon Brian found himself alone, grateful for the late hour and lack of crowds. He had helped himself to a sexual release party, but it hadn't helped much to relive his tension or desire. All the same, at least whenever he finally found Justin in this place, he wouldn't come quicker than his fourteen year old self. That was something.

On his way to the sauna he heard _his_ voice. Instinctively he froze in place. Watching at the end of the hall, he saw the blond adorning a white robe like he himself was currently wearing. He listened as the other man with him instructed him to get comfortable on the table and he would return in a few moments.

Justin walked inside closing the door behind him. Brian, fishing his wallet from the pocket of his robe, walked resolutely towards the man in the Spa employee uniform.

He wordlessly palmed the man $500 and eyed the doorway to heaven, behind which an angel lay in wait.

"I think it's about time you took a nice break for yourself. I'll attend to Mr. Taylor."

The man looked at the money confused, then noticing Brian's smile understood. This man clearly _knew _the customer, and he was tired anyway. $500 was more than his paycheck for the entire week. He sent a wink and nod of understanding and walked off.

Leaving Brian to 'tend to the client'.


	18. The Masseuse

Justin heard the door open and close, but didn't look up. He was so damn comfortable on the luxurious massage table. Glancing down through the opening in the hole of the headrest he saw…_bare feet?_

He thought it strange that the professional masseuse would forego shoes. He chalked it up to 'ambiance' and let his eyes fall closed.

"This sounds wonderful." he told the man in the room with him. When he didn't get a response he again decided it was for an enhanced calming effect. He wasn't in the mood for small talk anyway.

His mind was still vibrating with the memory of that astonishing Jerk off session on the roller coaster. Just thinking about it now, sent the echo of Brian's touch rushing towards his cock.

'_Fuck.' _He was impatiently awaiting this invigorating spa treatment. Every part of his body ached with dissatisfaction.

He didn't know where Brian was, and he didn't care. He only cared where he _wasn't_, which was _here._

When he had returned to the room with his requested bedding, Daphne had told him that the man had headed towards the gym. He had checked as soon as he got there, but he wasn't one of the very few men wishing to work out this evening. He didn't have time to search the building, though that's all he wanted to do.

Daphne had already paid for an appointed time slot for him to get this chocolate fondue wrap. He couldn't turn down her offer; especially since she had explained how she knew how he must be needing it. Ever since the bashing years ago his muscles responded cruelly to overexertion. Her offer was so generous, so _Daphne_.

He had the last open time slot tonight, 8-9pm. He was actually looking forward to spending the next hour relaxing. Every nerve he had was shot and his tension had been strangling his very core ever since he first heard '_Good morning sunshine' _at six O'clock this morning.

An exquisite shiver danced down his spine when he felt the masseuse's delicate touch. He let his mind imagine that the teasing fingers belonged to GOD.

**

* * *

**

'_Holy shit'. _His mind's screaming words as he caught sight of his conquest, made Brian jump a little.

He was completely nude (helpful) save for a lush white towel draped across that perfectly rounded _'mound of future orgasms'_. The cloth clung to him like a second skin.

He spoke. Brian froze. _Should he respond? No. Not just yet._

The room's soft lighting provided an ethereal aura of white light around him. Entranced by his flawless pale body, Brian's mind flashed an image of moonlight kissing the sea.

'_Beautiful_.' he thought ingesting the delicate innocence radiating from the blonde. '_Christ. He really _was_ a queer.'_

He didn't know why, but this notion of innocence made him feel that insufferable _'something' _again.

He glanced down at the small table positioned against the wall and examined it's contents.

An assortment of paintbrushes, extra towels (heating on a warmer), delicate glass bottles of body oil 'Chocolate kiss' & 'Caramel Dreams', and a very large glass bowl that contained something that looked to Brian like thinly whipped chocolate frosting. _'Organic Chocolate Fondue'_ the sign on the table read.

_This was going to be delicious._

He returned his attention to the slender ray of sunlight, who lay anxiously awaiting to be touched.

_Touch he would.__ Later._

He gulped heavily and his stomach stirred vaguely. _What the fuck was that? Nerves? _Brian Kinney _doesn't _do nervous. He settled on simple horny-ness, an inevitable side effect of his '_BBAVD'_.

He felt a bit unnerved at the fact that he wanted to stretch this night out. For some unfathomable reason, Justin made him want to prolong _every moment _of their first time.

'_First time Kinney? The __ONLY __time. __No__ Repeats.'_

'_Ain't this some shit?' _All fucking day he had envisioned infinite ways to get this man alone and slam into his ass as fast as possible. Now, that this '_blond projection of his imagination' _was sprawled out before him; he found himself wanting to savor Every. Fucking. Second.

He reached out and let his fingers touch the base of that _'Vampire's wet dream of a neck'. _His skin felt like velvet beneath his fingertips. His hand was, _trembling? _Stupid side effects_._

His hands were now having to fend for themselves. Brian was focusing all of his energy to control only one body part at the moment. His palms found their way to the Blond's shoulders.

They deepened their rub. Justin gasped. Brian's heart was literally trying to beat it's way out of his chest. He scolded it and told it to _'calm the fuck down.'_

He felt the teacher's tension escape his lithe muscles. He relaxed. Brian tensed.

His hands had slid to the center of the man's shoulder blades, and (again they were flying solo) traveled further still. Their rogue journey halted at the small of _'delicious intentions' _on the man's smooth back.

He picked up a paintbrush, the bowl of the chocolate mixture, and removed the towel.

It was the _best_ gift Brian had ever unwrapped.

He resisted (none too easily) the urge to bite it, and dipped the brush into what was sure to be the most mouthwatering thing he'd ever taste.

* * *

Justin jumped slightly when the masseuse removed the towel. The cool breeze from the room's ceiling fan tickled his bare skin.

The scent of chocolate (that had always been present) suddenly intensified. He felt the brush introducing itself to his lower back and ass, with meticulous strokes.

"You're not the only one who knows his way around a paintbrush Sunshine." Said the masseuse.

An involuntary shiver aggressively rippled through places Justin _didn't _even know he had.


	19. Parent Teacher Conference

Justin's mind was swirling in a euphoric cloud of mixed sensations. Those delicious touches he had hopelessly dreamed belonged to Brian_, DID._

His voice was music that played through Justin's veins.

Mr. Kinney's tongue was currently removing the chocolate he himself had painted on the artist's bare canvas of pale perfection.

Justin felt those long delicate fingers slowly part his cheeks, as that tongue left the chocolate and migrated towards his entrance. One _long_ lick, sent a heat wave blazing through the air.

He couldn't see, so could only guess that the room was melting.

Brian was trapped in a vault of confusion. He found himself more interested in Justin's pleasure than he was with his own._ What the fuck? _This was most certainly a first.

His tongue expertly moved within the blond. Head spinning and cock stirring, he couldn't get enough of the man's flavors. His scent and taste where downright inebriating. He was more than willing to face the consequences for this 'FUI'. _Fucking under the influence._

He guided his mouth back to the remainder of the chocolate fondue, and lapped it in one full motion. Justin let out a sigh that soared straight to Brian's core.

He was mystified as to how the immense pulsating of his cock and flutter of his heart were not, in fact vibrating the room. This earthquake of ecstasy most certainly couldn't be measured by the richter scale.

With massive effort, he extracted himself away from the engrossing maelstrom that was Justin Taylor.

Justin turned and pulled himself to a seated position. His pulse shooting zealously from every part of his body. Without thinking, he picked up the forgotten towel to cover himself, when he felt slender fingers gently grab his wrist.

"Don't," Brian said in a voice so soft it was barely audible. The tenderness in his tone sent a hot shiver through Justin's body.

"I want to see you." He confirmed, bringing the blonde's delicate wrist to his lips. He let the tip of his tongue glide across the pulse point.

Justin searched those hazel eyes and found no sign of jest. There was only want, need and genuine sincerity. He had not yet experienced this side of the brunet, but quickly decided he fucking liked it.

He released the towel and let it fall to the ground, his self control crashing down with it.

The man was wearing only a white robe and a passionate look of hunger. Justin willed his shaking hands to go to his shoulders. Those hazel irises burned straight through him watching him intently.

Brian remained _absolutely_ _still_ allowing him to slide the intrusive clothing to floor, revealing the perfectly toned form underneath.

Justin's ravenous eyes crawled slowly up the man's golden physique. His eyes greedily drinking every ounce of sexual intensity that poured from him. He didn't think anything would be able to quench his insatiable thirst.

Brian took a step forward, and urged the teacher's knees to open slightly with a nudge of his hips. He now stood between the legs of the ray of light shining in front of him.

He was suddenly filled with a sensation of famine. His entire body weakened.

The blond reached out, and explored chest and abs with tantalizing tenderness, enthralled by the feel of Brian's skin. He slowly continued to graze his fingertips along every curve.

Brian brought his hands to the pale flesh that had been taunting him all day. A wave of _'something' _surged through him with ruthless determination.

He took his damn sweet time letting his own fingertips explore the almost luminescent form of the artist. To him, this man was a work of art himself. _'Heaven's masterpiece.' _Brian thought first. _'Christ Kinney. Fucking Lesbian.' _He thought second.

He let his fingers linger over Justin's nipples. They hardened almost instantly at the touch. Always one to sieze an opportunity, he leaned down and provided each one with an encircling lick. He looked up into the blond's eyes, and blew coolly onto the now wet skin. Justin shuddered. Brian smirked.

Justin had stopped moving altogether. He was paralyzed by the extreme pleasure the other man was supplying with even the smallest of acts.

Brian returned to the teacher's face, and studied his eyes. He saw a reflection of his own wanton desire swimming behind a sea of ever darkening sapphire.

He curled his hand around the man's slender hips, closing any remaining gap between them. He knotted his hands in what looked and felt like the highest quality of spun gold.

Using a fisted handful of those invigorating locks, he pulled him into a yearning kiss.

The blond's lips trembled open allowing Brian's eager tongue access to his own. Both men's mouths fought for dominance with avid caresses of tongues and deepened kisses.

Justin surrendered control.

Brian's heart rate accelerated when he felt the man's legs lock around his waist. The heat of Justin's now very hard cock was trapped against his stomach. _It seemingly excited the butterflies that lived within it as well._

The artist groaned. The echo of the man's pleasure vibrated in Brian's throat. God. He wanted to _devour_ him.

Justin tilted his head, allowing the brunet better access. He felt Brian's jaw tense and then begrudgingly pull away from his mouth for a needed gasp of air.

Both men were panting heavily, a fact that perplexed Justin as he was fairly positive he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Pulling the blond to a standing position, Brian delivered an array of small teasing kisses to his chin, shoulders and neck. Igniting a small cry of rapture from the man, Brian smiled and nipped his earlobe softly with his teeth.

He then continued to make his was downwards, allowing his mouth to trail along _every _dip he came across in the creamy flesh.

Anticipating the arrival of GOD's mouth, Justin's cock noticeably twitched. Brian wrapped his hand around it and gave a quick tight squeeze.

"Oh fuck. Brian." The blond moaned.

A tidal wave of emotion crashed down on him. He was almost capsized by the crushing excitement he felt hearing _those_ lips say _his_ name like _that_.

He took a moment to lightly kiss both of Justin's hip bones, before focusing his attention on the overeager erection before him.

He had never wanted to do this more in his life. Admittedly Brian-fucking-Kinney lived by way of 'GET not GIVE'.

He guided his tongue along the blond's entire impressive length, base to tip. He allowed himself a teasing taste. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit of Justin's leaking arousal.

He circled it a few times, and breathed ever so slightly onto the moistened flesh. He kissed the tip chastely before engulfing all of his 'prey' into his mouth in one quick movement.

He felt hands tangle themselves in his hair. It seemed to Brian that the blond was trying to anchor himself to the ground, holding on for dear life. He quite liked the idea of that.

His tongue continued to caress and entertain the guest that had been invited into his mouth. He gulped heavily several times, pulling Justin into him as deep as his throat would allow. _Still not enough_. Feeling the restriction, he knew Justin was about to assault his taste buds with more of his mouthwatering taste.

A storm of anticipation rained down on them both with pitiless vigor.

He tasted even better than Brian had imagined. Delicious. _He licked him fucking clean_, then brought his mouth to Justin's offering him a sample of himself. He accepted it graciously.

The brunet retrieved his 'ever ready' condom and lube from the pocket of voyeuristic robe, that remained crumbled on the floor watching tonight's activities.

"I can honestly say, that this is the best Parent/Teacher conference I've ever had." Justin said through strangled breaths and dizzying thoughts.

Brian laughed, "I'm just glad you didn't wear that fucking hat." he crashed his lips to the teacher's _once again_.

He didn't let himself worry too much about the incessant urge he had to _keep_ kissing this man. How he wanted it. _Needed _it.

He would pack up his loft and move into that delicious mouth if he could.

Stealing one more deep kiss (_for good measure) _Brian none to gently bent Justin over the edge of the massage table.

So fast he didn't really remember even doing it, his fingers had expertly eased Justin open, and had him slicked for entry. _Oh enter he fucking would._

Brian's tip edged _ever so gently _into the inviting entrance, and paused. His sheathed cock waited with painful eagerness to explore the depths of the enticing cavern.

He felt soft fingers wrap around his leg and attempt to pull him closer. He obliged, pushing in further still.

'_Holy hell'_ The sensation was more than Brian was prepared for. The blond was _so_ tight. Against his inner protests, he groaned _too fucking loudly _for his liking.

He felt Justin tense, his inner muscles gripped him with an intensity that forced Brian to bite back a scream. He was _so_ fucking close, _too_ fucking soon.

What was this man doing to the _'Stud of Liberty Avenue?' _

With damn near impossible self discipline, he pushed himself further than he'd have imagined possible into the teacher.

He began rocking his hips frantically searching for the place holding Justin's orgasm hostage. He found it. Justin instinctively began to push himself back with diligence.

Their bodies molded together in a way that seemed to have been designed for this purpose alone.

After several moments of tortuously slow probes from Brian's taunting purposeful cock, Justin felt himself being gently pulled backwards to the ground, the brunette never leaving his body.

Brian lay on his back and Justin effortlessly remained positioned on top of him. With the help of the extra lubrication Brian was applying, as well as his gentle hands, and his own strong leg muscles, Justin turned. Pain and pleasure colliding with mind blowing intensity.

The sensation of the spinning flesh inside him had him more than fucking ready to explode.

"I want you to look at me." Brian explained, he wanted to _see _the severity of pleasure _his_ body was causing in those blue eyes; and wanted Justin to see how much he was enjoying the delivery.

He started again slowly moving his hips in small gentle rotations as _not to finish just yet_.

Justin finally let himself succumb to the pull of this man's vortex. He lost himself in the lust protruding upwards through his stare.

He began to slide himself up and down in deliberately slow sweeps, before pulling up as high as he could and let his body slam mercilessly onto Brian's entire length.

Brian visibly shuddered and the blond's name fell from his lips. '_So many previous fucks and he didn't remember _ever_ saying any trick's name aloud.' _The thought assaulted his mind with aggressive awareness. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He'd think about it later. Or he wouldn't.

He suddenly felt that Justin's tormenting fingers were somehow touching him _everywhere _all at once. In his hair, on his lips, on hips, on his neck, chest. Fuck.

He tried like hell to tell his cock _not _to climax. _It pretended it didn't hear him._

Noting that the blond was as in as much agony as he was, he quickened his thrusts.

Justin mirrored the action. His head fell back and a moaned version of his name escaped from Brian's '_Favorite lips in the world_.'

Feeling the heat of Justin's release coating his abs, he thanked a GOD he didn't believe in.

He reached up, grabbed the man's slender neck and brought those lips to his, making sure to taste every inch.

He _finally_ allowed himself to come harder than he ever had in his entire goddamn life.

What-ever-the fuck this '_something'_ was, was beginning to get on his nerves. It was beginning to feel _too_ real.

Their bodies melted into one another. Breathless pants and beating hearts competed which could sound the loudest.

They stayed that way for endless moments, until Brian finally removed himself and Justin rolled to his side.

A blanket of ardor covered the room like unscathed snow on a deserted street.

Justin remained on the floor as Brian retrieved the fondue and brushes. He ran the tip of the still dry brush along the blonde's jaw line, down his neck, and further still

Brian continued this ruthless 'bristle tickle' for what Justin considered _painstakingly too long_. He watched as the brunette began to apply the chocolate to his stomach in a circular pattern that felt _way_ _too good_.

What Brian Kinney lacked in artistic ability he more than fucking made up for in unending sexual intensity that even managed to find its way through this goddamn brush.

A millennium (_Perhaps it wasn't that long. Justin no longer understood the notion of time_) later, the brunet stopped his Van Gough impression and fell back onto the floor.

Justin gathered it was _his_ turn.

He arose and picked up a new brush. He let his eyes map out the connecting lines that were compiled to create the vision of flawless perfection before him. He had an overwhelming urge to draw this man.

Justin's art was his heart's way of communicating.

Brian's eyes caressed him tenderly then fell closed. The artist danced the brush's soft bristles along Brian's closed eyelids. He trembled, but did not open his eyes. Justin dipped his brush, then traced it across the man's lips.

He positioned his within an inch of them. Inhaling the scented medley of Brian and cocoa made him lightheaded. He used his tongue to remove the delicious gloss from Kinney's welcoming lips

"Mmm. Yeah, _Hershey's _chocolate kisses are definitely the best." he mused in a whisper that vibrated Brian's mouth.

"Nothing compares." he agreed, eyes still closed.

Both men's voices were almost unrecognizable. They had barely spoken since they entered this room. Not only because their mouths were _otherwise occupied _but because they didn't need words.

Perhaps the heavy fog of emotion and lust had grown too thick, choking them and preventing speech. Or, perhaps they were just too damn horny to give a shit about conversation.

Justin stole another decadent kiss before returning to his 'art supplies'. He knew this 'painting' was his best work yet. _Absolutely gallery worthy. _

Foregoing the brush, he stuck his finger into the sweet mixture, and brought it to Brian's lips. He pressed softly awaiting invitation into that fiery moisture.

Brian opened his eyes, and locked them with the bluest blue he'd ever seen. With a forcefulness that made Justin's heart jump, he sucked his chocolate coated finger into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, then circled his fingertip with the tip of his tongue.

Justin ached from the immeasurable heat steadily burning in his stomach _and_ his groin. If he didn't know better, he'd tell anyone who would listen, that he had molten lava in his veins. He was about to fucking erupt.

Seeing the head of his cock begin to weep, he could tell that Brian also had an severe eruption brewing from within. _It was a goddamn epidemic. _

He glazed the man's leaking erection with fondue, and then proceeded to lick and suck the chocolate One. Inch. At. A. Time. _This was going to take a while._

Brian felt euphorically hollow and as weightless as air. He almost believed that he was floating. Fuck. For all he knew he _was. _The details of reality whirred around him hazily.

This high exceedingly surpassed anything Anita had ever cooked up. If she could package a 'Taylor-made orgasm' she'd make a fucking killing.

Christ. This had been the best fuck of his existence. Unquestionably, hand fucking _down, _Justin Taylor was _his _cock's counterpart. He admittedly felt a pang of disappointment that he wouldn't be fucking this man again. _'Policy.'_

No one had ever come close to the feel of _him_.

Which Brian could prove with scientific data and several drunken re-tellings. We're talking a quantity of sex partners that can only be counted by way of calculator, an old school abacus, some long division, and the impressive accounting knowledge of one Theodore Schmidt.

Yes. Mr. Justin was in a league of his own.

He was also currently swallowing Mr. Brian's molten lava.

Both men lay side by side remaining completely silent. Taking time to evaluate and reflect. The room was dancing to a symphony of labored breaths, rapid heart beats, and over analyzing.

It was Justin who broke the pleasantly comfortable silence.

"And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day." He narrated.

Brian let out a genuine laugh of _happiness? Maybe. He wasn't sure what exactly that felt like. _He shook his head from side to side and clicked his tongue.

"Just his cock Sunshine. Just his cock."

_This _particular Grinch was ready for another go. He eyed the glass doors on the far right side of the room. He read the sign '_Revitalizing rejuvenation Shower'_.

"Taylor." He stated in a serious monotone voice. "Prepare to be _Revitalized._" he said whilst simultaneously dragging the teacher towards 'Round Two'.


	20. Secret & Smiles

As sunrise kissed the room, Brian glanced over at his son. He looked extremely comfortable, leaving Brian feeling jealous. He hadn't slept a goddamn wink.

After nearly three hours and four rounds with the blonde, the Spa employee had returned to close up. Brian theorized that four was equal to one, as long as the fucks were consecutive. Yes. He'd go with that.

Against his better judgment and his internal protest, he had held the teacher's hand during the entire walk back to the hotel.

The foreign concept of intimacy without sex had roughly assaulted him. He was blindsided by the attack. All the same, he worried not. After tomorrow he wouldn't give himself a chance for awkwardness.

He'd be going back to reign over his loyal subjects as the _'King of Liberty Avenue'._ Justin would be returning to his King free existence. Yes. That's the way it had to be. Though it understood, his cock was devastated by the news.

No matter, he had had him. _Four_ times. It was already exceedingly more than he had originally planned. '_Don't be greedy Kinney. There are plenty of perfectly good tricks with eager dicks and willing asses awaiting you at home.'_

Good. Not perfect. No, _perfect_ of each of the aforementioned parts were currently attached to this blond. Whose kind heart undoubtedly bound those particular parts with an '_Only free with purchase policy'_. Not a price Brian would ever be ready to pay.

Upon entering the room last night, they had found two sleeping boys and a Daphne. After unsuccessfully attempting to nudge her awake, Brian eventually carried her to her own bed in the next room. He couldn't help but wonder if (knowing her) she wasn't playing opossum for that very reason. She amused him.

With the _awake_ sleeping beauty tucked in tight, he returned to the room. Much to his dissatisfaction, he found the blond was already asleep. Albeit, he was fucking proud of himself for wearing the younger man the hell out.

Slipping into appropriate bed clothes, he paused. The '_giddy school girl' _within him almost had him climbing into Justin's bed. The responsible '_emotion repelling man' _within him punched that bitch out. He positioned himself under his own blanket. _Alone_.

Being this close to the artist and not being allowed physical contact left Brian wondering how it was possible to be both in heaven and in hell simultaneously.

He turned his head and saw two very blue stars starring intently at him. He had the ridiculous notion that Justin was reading his mind. It unnerved him.

The teacher smiled, putting the morning sunshine to shame.

'_Christ' _If this was going to work out the way it was supposed to, Justin was going to have to knock that shit off.

Brian held the other man's eyes for too _fucking long_, and he _returned _the smile. _'No! No! You dumbass_.' his brain scolded.

"Daddy." _'Thank God or whoever-the-fuck' _The newly awakened voice provided an excuse to look away.

"Good morning Sonny boy." he beamed, welcoming the small body currently crawling into his bed.

"I sure am hungry." Gus grumbled.

Brian smiled. He hadn't even been awake for a full minute and already he was thinking about food. It reminded him of someone-_'No.' _Brian halted the thought. There was no fucking way he was going to start this, this '_every little thing reminds me of him' _hetero bullshit.

"Well then, let's feed that hungry tummy" Brian mused as he began to attack said tummy with torturous tickles.

* * *

With his belly full of french toast sticks, Gus was happy. He played idly with the puzzle game his daddy had bought him in the 'Silver rear' shop before they left.

Yeah, that shop sure had been fun. Though, they seemed to be all out of crystal sneakers for Auntie Em', he still managed to find perfect gifts for everybody in his family.

"Oh man!" he breathed frowning at his puzzle. He was stuck. He real bad wanted to ask Daddy for help, but he was sleeping. He guessed even daddies needed naps sometimes.

With Daddy dreaming he turned on his knees to face Mr. Justin behind them. Ignoring Miss Daphne's pat on his butt to turn around. He needed help, and he'd be quick.

He noticed that his teacher was drawing a picture.

"Wow, that sure is good. Is your Mommy gonna hang it on the fridge? Cause, whenever I bring home something neat my Mommy puts it there."

Justin smiled. "Actually," he tore the sketch from it's restricting pad "I'd like it very much if you'd hang it on yours."

Gus's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Really? Oh my goodness!" he squealed. "It's me and Daddy!" he pointed as if Justin had never seen it before, "It looks like a real life picture." He was seriously impressed.

His teacher smiled warmly, and lowered his voice. "Here." he whispered as he handed the child a small bag.

"Lets put the picture in here with this, so it's safe."

Gus matched his hushed tone and leaned in closer to his teacher.

This was feeling like a secret. Gus sure did like hearing secrets.

"What is it?" he inquired softly.

"It's a surprise though," The Blond urged "So I don't want you to give it to him until you guys are in his car OK?"

Gus nodded. "I promise." He meant it.

He wouldn't let Mr. Justin down. Yeah, he was real good with secrets.

* * *

Leaving Gus armed with his 'secret guarantee' Justin allowed himself to relax for the remainder of the trip.

He had spent the majority of the ride pouring his heart through his pencil. Catching a glimpse of sleeping GOD in the reflection of the bus window had given him a feverish bought of inspiration. In spite of the glass' dirt and grime, he looked beautiful.

Nevertheless Justin hadn't needed the visual. He sketched the man effortlessly from memory.

A memory in which he'd never forget.

He knew from the moment he woke up that Brian was going to behave this way. Trying so desperately (and unsuccessfully as far as he was concerned) to pretend that nothing had happened. That nothing had _changed_.

That early morning smile had given him away. An Oscar winner wouldn't have been able to act _that _into denial.

He had been introduced to the _real_ Brian Kinney. _Four times_. Touched him. Tasted him. Despite the lack of in depth conversation, Brian had spoken volumes last night. Even if he hadn't yet realized it, Justin had heard him loud and fucking clear. He had listened to those hazel eyes like he was a deaf man regaining the muted sense for the first time. He now knew with unscathed conviction that Brian's exterior was total and utter bullshit. Justin knew what was said, he was there when he'd said it.

Brian was planning to pull his elusive disappearing act, of this Justin was positive. _'Not happening you gorgeous asshole_'.

He could be damn persistent when he needed to be. Unbeknownst to the brunet this was _not_ going to be ending today.


	21. Something' Defined

If this man was perfection while he was awake, Justin thought that there wasn't yet a word in existence to describe the flawlessness of this man as he slept. His bronze skin and softly tussled hair presented him with an virtuousness not present once his attitude entered his consciousness.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs & Bakey." Justin playfully mused to a sleeping Brian. Gus giggled at his teacher, and shook his daddy's shoulder with all of his tiny might.

His blue eyes sparkling as hazel met his gaze. "Time for you to _rise_ Mr. Kinney." He purred and licked his lips. Brian gulped lightly, and smiled softly.

Brian quite liked Justin being the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. His mind sent him an image of awakening in the loft, glancing over and seeing this man softly sleeping. _'Stop that!' _he reprimanded his imagination.

He shook his head sharply trying to assassinate the intrusive thought. His aim was off.

"You ready to go Sonny Boy?" he directed his eyes back to his son who was exiting the seat .

"Uh-huh Daddy. This trip sure was fun. Yeah, I can't wait to tell mommy and mama how I had such a good time with my daddy. Yep. It was the best." Gus continued his ranting all the way down the aisle of the bus.

Brian looked at Justin who was still facing him on his knees on the seat in front of him.

"Yep. The best. I had such a good time with daddy myself." He smiled.

Brian felt a sickening in his stomach. Why did this man have to be so fucking breathtaking? Those eyes and _that_ smile was not making this any easier on him.

He had to severe the ties, put an end to this blond's persistent flirtation.

This was _not_ proceeding any further. _'No repeats.' _Brian had thought that after he fucked him, the thrill of the hunt would subside. The exact opposite had occurred. He wanted this man again, and again and again. The nausea was ever present, and he had never been more bewildered in his life.

Placing their bags in his car Brian felt a small tug on his pants, he turned, Layla. "Hey there Layla. Are you excited to get home?" He asked her through a smile.

"Yep. My mommy and daddy are over there!" she exclaimed but didn't point to anyone directly. "I just came to give Gus a hug and" she paused "tell you again I'm real sorry I throwed up on you that one time." Brian smiled, and bent down to kiss her cheek.

As she turned and took off running to a woman Brian could only assume was her mother, he thought he wouldn't mind at all if Gus one day brought her home with a ring.

"OK Mr. Justin I will. Uh huh I promise." At his son's mention of the teacher Brian turned and faced the passenger side. However he couldn't see either of the boys the voices belonged to. Justin must've been bending down to Gus's level.

He felt a fleeting sense of _fear? nerves? 'something'_. He didn't know and wasn't planning on investigating the unwelcome emotion.

He debated getting behind the wheel and driving off. It would be quick, painless (at least for him) and get the inevitable over with. He hesitated for reasons beyond his understanding. _'Fuck.' _He shouldn't have paused, it had allowed the man more than enough time to position himself in front of him.

The rays of the high afternoon sun shined down on him with awe inspiring radiance. _Of course. _He was definitely _not_ making this easy.

"When will I see you again?" The blonde asked softly but not timidly.

"You can see me," he paused slightly, "in your dreams." Brian responded quickly but with far less callousness than he had been hoping to deliver.

Brian had expected the teacher's face to soften, his eyes to fill with tears, and his body to sigh. He was wrong. Justin did none of the above. Instead, he met his gaze with an immense confidence that made Brian falter back from it's intensity.

"Well then I suppose we'll meet up when _I'm_ in _yours_." he smiled slyly.

'_Christ.' _how was he losing control of this conversation? _'Fucking focus Kinney, we're supposed to be crushing this man's dreams here.'_

Needing now more than ever to make his exit, he slid into his seat and closed the door. Glancing out of the open window he smiled smugly, "Later Sunshine." was all he said.

"Later." Justin said and licked his perfect lips. Brian groaned internally.

"Here Daddy." his son's voice brought his attention away from his increasingly hardening cock.

Brian glanced down at the box Gus was handing him.

"Mr. Justin asked me to make sure I gave you this." he said proud that he was doing as instructed.

"Oh yeah?" Brian smiled opening the box.

Inside he found at least one hundred Hershey kisses. Bringing one closer, he noticed they each had a sticker on the bottom. _'A kiss for a kiss let's trade' _it read. Brian's heart _skipped a beat _or some other lesbionic shit.

"So," Gus started.

"So?" He urged him to finish his thought.

"Well, you know cause since he's a big boy kisser I figure maybe you can take Mr. Justin out ramming with you some nights. So you wont get bored all by yourself." his innocent words once again open for complete sexual interpretation from his daddy.

He looked back at the box of chocolate, and saw a rolled piece of paper. Unrolling it, he saw himself and Gus. It was _fucking amazing_. He guessed the artist had drawn it during the long bus ride.

Brian turned and faced his son. Considering his words and reexamining the blond's souvenirs, he spoke "Count on it Sonny Boy." he smiled.

'_Yes. With all of this chocolate that Justin's going to be eating, _Ramming_ is an excellent way to burn off the calories. 'Fuck carbs' literally and figuratively' _Brian thought. He also thought that perhaps he'd make a habit out of picking Gus up from school a little more often.

As he watched the teacher's form continue to descend from view, a relentless weight of comprehension pressed down on his mind. He feared he would be crushed by the heaviness of realization.

Finally, _he knew _what the hell that goddamn _'something' _was.

Sometime over the last thirty six hours (he wasn't sure exactly when)…

That '_something_' had become '_everything' _he'd _never_ admit he _really _wanted.

…and _'everything's _fucking hat was beginning to grow on him.

The End.


End file.
